


A little like fate [ZuWoon]

by allaboutRoChan



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutRoChan/pseuds/allaboutRoChan
Summary: We don't meet people by accident, they Cross our paths for a reason
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm at the airport now. I just bought ice coffee that's why I didn't get to answer your call right away!" Zuho said to the other line  
  
  
He hold his coffee tightly as he walk to the waiting area to wait for his boarding, he still have an hour and half to wait before his flight to jeju, he was peacefully walking until someone bumped into him and spilled his coffee to his white long sleeve  
  
  
"What the...." He got shocked about what happened  
  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm sorry again!" The tall guy apologized and run away  
  
  
He got left speechless. He was trying to understand the situation but he can't help but get annoyed  
  
  
"I will call you back again later. My coffee spilled at my clothes!" He cut the call and went to the restroom to change  
  
  
He only have few things in his travel bag since he has clothes in their house at jeju. He will be having a vacation in his home town for a week before he get back to school again.  
  
  
He went inside an empty cubicle, immediately removed his long sleeve and take out a black plain T-shirt inside his bag and change to it.  
  
  
After a long time spending nothing at the waiting area, it's time for him to get ready for his boarding, he took a deep sigh and carry his travelling hand bag.  
  
  
When he get inside the plane, he didn't check his seat since he knows it already and went straight to it, second seat beside the window. He let his body drop into his seat coz he really feel so tired. He close his eyes and try to take a nap  
  
  
"I think you are in a wrong seat!"  
  
  
Zuho open his eyes and saw a tall guy smiling infront of him, he check his seat again and ended up it's the one beside the window  
  
  
"Sorry! I just got dizzy." He moved immediately and act as if nothing happened, he just look outside the window since he don't feel sleepy at all and in fact its too early to feel sleepy  
  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier!" The tall guy said that caught his attention  
  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked  
  
  
"I was the one who bumped you and I didn't mean it so I apologize. Are you okay?"  
  
  
Zuho can feel the sincerity at the tall guy's voice and almost forgot that he get mad because of what happened  
  
  
He stared at the guy's small face and he was amazed on how handsome the stranger is  
  
  
"It's okay. You didn't mean it so apology accepted!" He smiled and turn back at staring outside again  
  
  
"By the way I'm rowoon!" He smiled at zuho and extend his hand for a handshake  
  
  
"Zuho." He nod and grasp the guy's hand for a second  
  
  
The guy didnt bother him again so he get back on what he is doing, but he can see the guy's reflection at the window that keeps on staring at him, he find him weird but he don't mind anyway  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He took a cab as soon as he arrived in jeju and went straight to their house. When he open the gate, his cat welcomed him happily  
  
  
" why you didn't call?" His mom walks towards him  
  
  
"I don't want to bother you and dad, I'm not a kid though!" He carried the little cat and went inside their house "where is bora?"  
  
  
"She went outside, i don't know what's with her, she said someone came and she needs to see that friend of her."  
  
  
"She went out knowing that his older brother will come home? I guess only huru missed me huh! Right huru?" He was about to kiss his precious cat but it jump and run away from him "I guess I'm wrong! That cat never change."  
  
  
His mom just laughed at him and gave him his slippers  
  
  
"Here! Wear these and let's eat. I know you're hungry already!"  
  
  
He removed his shoes, wore the slippers as he dropped his bag at the couch and followed his mom.  
  
  
"Where is dad?"  
  
  
"Busy at farm. You know your dad!"  
  
  
  
He just nod and sip the juice at his glass  
  
  
"I'm home!" A small voice entered the house "oppa you're here already!"  
  
  
zuho's little sister run towards him and hug him from behind  
  
  
"Bora your brother is eating."  
  
  
"It's okay mom! Where have you been?" He stared at the girl who sit beside him  
  
  
"I will tell you later, for now just let me eat first."  
  
  
Zuho patted his sister's head and get back on eating again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
He decided to unpacked his things after he ate. His sister followed him quietly inside his room and sit on his bed, watching him doing his stuff  
  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
"So where have you been?"  
  
  
"Just went out to meet my boyfriend!"  
  
  
Zuho stopped from what he is doing and faced his little sister  
  
  
"Boyfriend? Bora you're just eighteen for pete sake!" He almost shout his words  
  
  
"Sshh be quiet! Mom will hear you and correction I'm already eighteen so there is nothing wrong."  
  
  
"I can't believe you!" He took a deep sigh and get back on his stuffs  
  
  
"So what about you? How's the girl you like? Did you confess already?"  
  
  
  
"No! I told you he has a boyfriend already."  
  
  
"So weak!" She stood up and left zuho speechless  
  
  
  
Zuho is spending his days with his family and meeting some old friends, helping his parents with their farm and taking care of his cat. He is enjoying his vacation until the last day  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello! youngbin hyung?" He answered the call after he took a shower  
  
  
"I called just to let you guess who is here at my bar!"  
  
  
"I don't have time for that hyung. I'm not in the mood to drink!"  
  
  
"Hey you better come here and watch your sister cry infront of the handsome and tall guy."  
  
  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
  
  
"Do I sound like I'm kidding or what? Just come here quick!" 

  
  
His friend cut the call and left him speechless. He throw his towel in his bed when he recieved a message from youngbin in kakaotalk. His friend sent him a photo of his sister holding the hand of the tall guy sitting in a stool chair as if he doesn't care if his sister is crying and begging for his attention.  
  
  
  
Some said that's her boyfriend. His name is rowoon! 

\- youngbin  
  
  
He was trying to refresh his memory after seeing the guy's face in a photo and reading the name of it.   
  
  
"He surely looks familiar!" He said himself  
  
  
  
He wore a plain black shirt and a track pants, went straight to his dad's car and drive it to the bar owned by his friend  
  
  
  
After 20 minutes, he parked his car infront of a vintage style bar and went inside throwing his serious stare to everyone he saw, he stopped and look around until he saw the guy he was looking for  
  
  
"O-oppa why are you here?" His sister grabbed his arm as if she knows what his brother will gonna do  
  
  
"Wait for me outside and we will talk, I will just gonna crack someone's jaw tonight."  
  
  
  
He walk towards the guy who is drinking alone at his spot  
  
  
"Hey!" He said and punch rowoon's face that makes everyone get shocked, youngbin came to him immediately to stop him but zuho was so mad and he know he can't do anything about it.  
  
  
"How Dare you make my sister cry!" He grab rowoon's collar, the tall guy gives him surprised reaction when he saw his face but it changed to a smile easily  
  
  
"I met you again!" Rowoon said with the blood at the side of his lips  
  
  
"You don't deserve to be my sister's boyfriend." Zuho said and release him  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  


"O-oppa let's go home!" Bora is trying to grab softly the end of zuho's sleeve and rowoon notice it immediately  
  
  
"Ahh so she is your sister?" Rowoon nods and wipe his lips "but she is not my girlfriend!" He said and gave zuho a smile  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"BAEK ZUHO!" Dawon flicked zuho's forehead for not listening and being blank again  
  
  
"Hyung Don't you Dare do that again." He rolled his eyes and check his phone   
  
  
  
He get back to Seoul after he messed up and got fooled by his sister the other night since school already started too. he lean on his chair and exhale a deep air   
  
  
  
"Hyung your sister keep on chatting me!" Taeyang showed him his phone  
  
  
"What? Why do you have her kakaotalk? Do you like her?" He grab his friend's collar   
  
  
"What? She is the one who added me. And keep on messaging me since last night!" Taeyang removed zuho's hand on his collar "she keep on asking about you! Did you two fight?"  
  
  
"No. Just ignore her messages!" He said in a lazy tone  
  
  
"I'm bored. Where is our prof?" Hwiyoung stretch his arms and dawon bite it "ouch! Hyung it's not funny." He rolled his eyes while dawon is laughing and teasing him  
  
  
"Shall we drink after class?" Dawon asked  
  
  
"I can't. I need to go home and sleep!" Zuho said while scrolling on his phone and he can feel his friends deadly stare at him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After class he put his notes inside his bag and went out of the room even though his friends keep on forcing him to join them  
  
  
  
While walking at the hallway he bumped into his close senior and the guy smile and waved at him  
  
  
"Inseong hyung where are you going?"  
  
  
"I will get my things at my locker, I just went to your dorm because a friend of mine transferred here today and I came with him at the dorm same as yours."  
  
  
"Oh really? What's his course?"   
  
  
"Medicine."   
  
  
"Inseong hyung!" They both look at jaeyoon who called inseong's name behind him and inseong nod at him  
  
  
"And guess what? His room is beside yours so please entertain him and be friends with him okay? I need to go now!" Inseong patted his shoulder before he walk away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As zuho walked the path to his room holding a 2 cans of soda, he is still thinking whether to give one to his new dormmate and be friends with the stranger, but since inseong ask for the favor, he think it is better to entertain the person.   
  
  
  
He stopped infront of the room beside his, he gently knock the door, after few seconds it slowly open and zuho almost froze when he saw who the guy infront of him. The tall guy stared at him for a second and gave him a sweet smile after  
  
  
  
"Is that mine?" Pointing at the soda  
  
  
"N-no!" He said and run to his room   
  
  
  
He immediately lock the door and trying to breath normally. He put the sodas on his table and drop his body on his bed.   
  
  
"Why did he transferred here and why in this dorm? Does he plan to take revenge on me because of what I did in jeju?" He asked himself  
  
  
  
He stop from thinking too much when his phone ring and his sister's name pop up on screen. He took a deep breathe before he answer  
  
  
  
"Oppa are you still mad? You can't stay mad for long!"   
  
  
"I'm not mad!"  
  
  
"Then why you didn't reply to my messages? Don't you know that I'm so so sad today?"   
  
  
"I'm just busy at school. What happened?" He scratch his eyebrow even though it's not itchy  
  
  
"Rowoon transferred in Seoul already I don't know why but I'm still searching what school and what place he is staying."  
  
  
"Bora you better forget about that guy. There's a lot of handsome guys in there!"  
  
  
"What's the sense if they are handsome if they are not rowoon? I only like rowoon and rowoon only."   


  
His sister cutted the call and didn't even let him talk. He just took a deep sigh and just scroll on his phone when a familiar name added him in kakaotalk  
  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with this guy?" He ignored it and decided to sleep   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey come on this is the only freedom we have... Break time dude break time! Let's eat now before the next class." Dawon said happily before he went out of the room  
  
  
"Hyung are you sick? You are not in yourself since you came to class this morning." Taeyang touch his forehead to check if he is sick  
  
  
"I'm okay. I'm just sleepy! I didn't get to sleep well last night." Zuho said and slowly stood up  
  
  
"You didn't come with us yesterday coz you said you will sleep early and now you're telling us you didn't get to sleep well?" Hwiyoung complained  
  
  
"Stop complaining kid. Let's go now!" He wrap his arm around hwi's neck and drag him outside their classroom  
  
  
  
  
They're just listening to dawon's story about his moment with a girl at the bar while they are walking at the hallway going to the cafeteria  
  
  
  
"She is so sexy and pretty, the way she look at me I feel like she is hypnotizing me but then I found out that she is my cousin's girlfriend."  
  
  
  
"That's crazy!" Taeyang said while laughing  
  
  
  
"I know. I'm glad I didn't flirt with her yet! What a small world."  
  
  
  
They can't help but laughed on dawon's reaction about it when someone not far from them caught his attention  
  
  
"I think I will go to restroom first!" He said and turn around  
  
  
  
"Zuho!" Inseong call his name while walking towards them and he can't step his feet since his senior already saw him  
  
  
"O-oh hyung!" He is trying to act normal and didn't even take a glance on the guy behind inseong  
  
  
"Are you guys going to cafeteria?"   
  
  
"Yes!" He answered  
  
  
"by the way this is rowoon!" He pointed at the guy who is smiling at him "he is the friend I'm telling you."  
  
  
"I added you on kakaotalk but you didn't accept it yet!" Rowoon said while looking straight at him  
  
  
"A-ah really? I didn't notice." He gave him a forced smile  
  
  
"You guys know each other already?" Inseong was shocked and even his friends  
  
  
"If it's okay I will just get your number!" Rowoon get his phone on his pocket and gave it to him  
  
  
He stared at it for a seconds before he grab the phone and enter his phone number. He can't do anything about it since his senior and his friends are looking at him   
  
  
"Are you a transferee?" Hwiyoung asked and the tall guy just nod and smile  
  
  
"Do you want our numbers too?" Dawon smile like a puppy  
  
  
"Sure!"   
  
  
Dawon immediately grab the phone on zuho's hand and enter their numbers on it.   
  
  
"Here!" He gave the phone and rowoon immediately check the contacts and smile "anyway do you want to come with us tonight? Let's drink and have fun!"   
  
  
"Hey hyung!" Zuho can't help but get irritated   
  
  
"Maybe next time! I need to study tonight."   
  
  
"We need to go to the library now." Inseong said and pat his shoulder before he leave with rowoon

  
  
  
"zuho what did you just act a while ago?" Dawon asked  
  
  
"Nothing. He is just annoying!" He said and walk to the cafeteria  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Zuho keep on trying to insert the key to the door of his room but it still can't open. He felt so dizzy, he can't even stood up straight as he drink a lot of alcohol  
  
  
"Damn it! Why it can't open?" He got annoyed and kick the door  
  
  
After a few minutes rowoon went out because of the loud noise and got shocked when he saw zuho sitting infront of his room, he checked the clock and realize it's already 2am   
  
  
"Zuho are you okay?" He can smell the alcohol and he can obviously see how drunk the guy is "why did you went home just now?"  
  
  
Zuho didn't even answer him, the guy just went straight inside his room, removed his watch, drop it on his study table and lay down to the bed as if it's his.   
  
  
"Z-zuho this is my room!" Rowoon gently pat zuho's arm but the guy just turn around and continue sleeping on his bed  
  
  
Rowoon took a deep sigh and decided to sleep with zuho in one bed since he doesn't have any couch to sleep on

  
  
  
  
Zuho woke up because of the smell of foods, he even heard something is boiling. He slowly open his eyes, hold his head as he slowly woke up  
  
  
"Are you awake now?" Rowoon asked while preparing some food in his small table  
  
  
"W-what are you doing in my room?" Zuho almost forgot his hangover when he saw rowoon the time he woke up  
  
  
"Well this is actually my room! You didn't know what happened last night?"   
  
  
"L-last night? You mean something happened? Me? Y-you? No way!"  
  
  
"What are you talking about? You don't remember that you keep on forcing to open the door of my room and you even kick it at 2am in the morning? You even went straight to my bed and sleep like a baby!" Rowoon chuckles seeing the shocked and confused face of zuho  
  
  
Zuho mess his hair out of frustration, stood up and was about to walk out but rowoon hold his arm  
  
  
"You should eat first! I made you a soup for your hangover."  
  
  
"No thanks!"  
  
  
"If you will not gonna eat this then I will just throw this away!"   
  
  
Zuho stared at rowoon for a second before he decided to join the guy on eating.  
  
  
"I will just eat with you coz i don't want these foods to get wasted!"  
  
  
Rowoon just nod and started to eat, at first zuho only eat a little and sip the soup just a little but when a minute goes by, he almost eat the whole bowl of it.  
  
  
"Did you really cook this?" He asked innocently   
  
  
"Yes! I love to cook. It's good right? You finished your food already!"  
  
  
"Well.... It's... It's fine!"   
  
  
"Thanks!"   
  
  
  
They became quiet for a minute and the surrounding became awkward for them  
  
  
"So uh.... Should I wash the dishes?" He stood up and get the plate he used  
  
  
"No! I will do it, just leave it here and just prepare for school." Rowoon hold zuho's hand to stop him from doing such things   
  
  
"O-okay then i will go now!" He gave him a hesitate smile before he slowly went out of rowoon's room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawon keep on talking as they trying to study their lessons at the library   
  
  
"Can you please keep quiet coz I can't focus!" Taeyang complained  
  
  
"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to zuho." He pointed at zuho who didn't even took a glance on him  
  
  
"Hyung help! This history of music gives me headache." Hwiyoung said and taeyang immediately grab his notes to check  
  
  
"What now zuho? Stop avoiding my words!" Dawon put his hand at the top of the book zuho is reading  
  
  
"Hyung I'm busy and please lower your voice."   
  
  
"Come on dude!"   
  
  
"Hi!" Rowoon appeared and greeted them holding a book in his one hand  
  
  
"Hey rowoon! Going to study too? Here sit beside me." Dawon pointed the chair beside him that is infront of zuho  
  
  
Rowoon just sit with them as what dawon wants, everyone smiled at him except zuho who didn't even took a glance on him. He started reading his book and reviewing his notes  
  
  
"Hey zuho my girlfriend texted me. She said her friend will come tonight too. The one I'm telling you!" Dawon keep on tapping zuho's hand to get the guy's attention  
  
  
"Stop annoying me. I'm studying!"  
  
  
"Try to know her. Just for tonight dude don't be a pussy and start flirting! You better forget about the girl who rejected you." Dawon said and zuho stared at him as if he wants to eat him alive  
  
  
"You like someone?" Rowoon asked and look straight to zuho  
  
  
"He did but the girl already has a boyfriend that's why I told him to flirt with other!"  
  
  
Zuho felt uneasy because of rowoon's reaction, he doesn't understand why the guy looks upset or sad about it  
  
  
"Stop it! Fine I'll go just stop annoying me."  
  
  
"Oh sure." Dawon smirked  
  
  
Zuho took a deep breath and just Shook his head   
  
  
"Can I come too?" Rowoon asked that caught their attention  
  
  
"No!" Zuho said   
  
  
"Ofcourse you can. We are friends now right? You can come with us anytime!" Dawon immediately said while patting rowoon's shoulder  
  
  
"Thanks!" He smiled at dawon and took a glance on zuho who is giving him a death glare   
  
  
"Oh by the way rowoon hyung you are Transferee right?" Taeyang asked   
  
  
"Yes!"   
  
  
"Where are you from?" Hwiyoung asked curiously   
  
  
"I'm from jeju, but since my parents mostly staying here in Seoul because of work so they forced me to transfer here. At first I really didn't want to, but then I recently found out that the person Im interested with is studying here so I just agreed to transfer!" He keep on playing with the pages of his book while giving everyone a smile  
  
  
"Oh! Who is it?" Dawon stared at him as if the guy is craving for his answer  
  
  
"Can you all please stop being nosy? If you are not here to study then better to leave!" Zuho frowned   
  
  
"Oh zuho hyung your family is living in jeju too right?" Hwiyoung asked  
  
  
Zuho and rowoon suddenly stared at each other for a second, he was about to answer but rowoon's phone ring and he immediately answered it.   
  
  
"I need to go now. I joined baseball club and I need to go to field right now." Rowoon said while putting his things inside his bag  
  
  
"Okay okay but don't forget later! I will call you." Dawon said before rowoon left   
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Where is rowoon hyung?" Taeyang asked   
  
  
"he said he is on his way, i think he is with senior inseong and jaeyoon." Dawon said before he drink his glass of beer   
  
  
After a few minutes, rowoon came with inseong and jaeyoon but the two went to the other table with their friends.  
  
  
"I thought you are not coming!" Dawon patted rowoon's arm "sit beside zuho."   
  
  
Zuho gave dawon a sharp glare but the guy still push rowoon to sit beside him since it's the only seat available. Rowoon was hesitating to look at him because of what he did but zuho just ignore him and just keep on drinking his bottle of beer   
  
  
"Did you eat first before you drink beer?" Rowoon asked in a low voice  
  
  
"No!" Zuho said without even looking at the guy  
  
  
"You should eat first. Do you want me to buy you sandwich?"   
  
  
"What?" Zuho almost scream his word "don't mind me and just mind your own business."   
  
  
"That's why I'm asking you coz you are my business too!" He gave zuho the sweetest smile he have  
  
  
Zuho Shook his head for disbelief and drink his glass of beer. He took his phone from his pocket when it suddenly ring, bora's name pop up on screen. He stood up and went out before he answered the call.   
  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
  
"aren't you gonna tell me something?"   
  
  
"Tell you what? Do you know what time is it? You better sleep now bora!"   
  
  
"Oppa why you didn't tell me that you are friend with rowoon now? You didn't tell me that he became your schoolmate now!"  
  
  
"What? Who told you?" He can't help but scratch his eyebrow  
  
  
"I saw taeyang's ig story. You are at the bar right now and sitting beside rowoon. Oppa I know you don't like rowoon for me but I do really like him so I hope you'll be happy for me!"   
  
  
"It's not like that! look bora, rowoon is not my friend and will never be. It just happened that my senior is his friend and we all drink together."  
  
  
"It's fine. The important thing is I know where he is right now. Oppa please report to me everything he did or if there is any girl who tried to flirt with him. Don't get your eyes out of him okay?"  
  
  
"W-wait what?"   
  
  
"I need to sleep now. Goodnight my handsome brother!"   
  
  
"Bora? Hello!" He close his eyes from frustration and took a deep breath   
  
  
"There you are!" A deep voice echoed behind him  
  
  
He saw rowoon leaning on the wall and crossing his arms while staring at him  
  
  
"What?" Zuho frowned after he saw the guy  
  
  
"Nothing. I just notice that you stayed here for long so I checked on you!" Rowoon smiled at him  
  
  
"You know what? If you plan to take revenge on me for what I did in jeju then just punch me now." He come closer to rowoon "I will not gonna fight back!"   
  
  
"Wow wait.." He raised his hands as if he surrender "why do you think I'm planning to punch you?" He chuckles  
  
  
"Isn't that what you want?" Zuho raised his brow  
  
  
"Ofcourse not! I don't think I can hurt you though." He smiled and turn around, leaving zuho with confusion  
  
  
  


After a minute, zuho went back and saw rowoon having fun talking with inseong and jaeyoon at the other table. He went back to their table and saw a girl sitting at the chair that occupied by rowoon a while ago.   
  
  
"Hey zuho what took you so long?" Dawon asked  
  
  
"I just get a call from my sister." He answered and noticed the girl is waiting for her attention   
  
  
"Just take a sit then. My friend waited for you! She is the one I'm telling you." Dawon hold his arm and forcing him to sit beside the girl  
  
  
He don't want to be rude so he just did what his friend wants. He introduce himself and talk to her until he saw rowoon staring at him with a serious face, since he doesn't know why the tall guy gave him that kind of face, he just decided to ignore him.

  
  
"Hey, we need to get home before 10pm!" Rowoon went to their table and snatch his attention  
  
  
"What?" Taeyang asked  
  
  
"Our dorm has a curfew!" Rowoon smiled and taeyang nodded  
  
  
"Then just go home. Stop reminding me as if we live together!" Zuho frowned   
  
  
"Aren't we?" Rowoon smirk when everyone gave him various reaction "we even sleep together one night remember?"   
  
  
"Dude what? Are you serious?" Dawon laughed   
  
  
Zuho stood up and grab his collar that caught people's attention. Inseong walk towards them and his friends tried to hold him  
  
  
"Don't piss me off!" He gave rowoon a serious glare   
  
  
"Hey hey don't make a scene!" Dawon trying to calm him down  
  
  
"Hyung calm down." Hwiyoung's voice is shaking while looking at them  
  
  
  
Zuho took a deep breath before he let go and pushed rowoon, he stared at him for a second before he walk out.   
  
  
"Don't tease him!" Inseong tap rowoon's shoulder to comfort him  
  
  
"I didn't." Rowoon tried to act calm but he felt kinda guilty about it  
  
  
"Hyung it's okay. Zuho hyung is always like that! He will be back to normal tomorrow." Taeyang said so rowoon didn't feel any guilt on what happened  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Zuho woke up with headache, he need to prepare for school early since he still need to go to library.   
  
  
"Good morning!"   
  
  
He can't help but roll his eyes when he saw rowoon as he went out of his room.   
  
  
"What do you want?" He asked  
  
  
"You!" Rowoon smiled at him  
  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you."   
  
  
"Hey don't be too serious! I cook breakfast for us. You should eat first before going to school."  
  
  
"I don't have time to eat. I need to go now!"   
  
  
"I made a soup for your hangover too!" Rowoon grab his arm to his room and didnt bother his reason   
  
  
  
  
Zuho took a deep sigh before he sit infront of rowoon. He stared at the guy who are busy serving him foods.   
  
  
"Eat now." Rowoon said but he just stared at the food "do you want me to feed you?"   
  
  
"No need." He decided to eat the foods infront of him so he can go peacefully   
  
  
  
After he finished his meal he was about to go out but rowoon stopped him.   
  
  
"It's still early. Wait for me, I'll just wash the dishes first."   
  
  
"I guess you know how to go to school by yourself right?" He said  
  
  
"Ofcourse but it will make me happy if you go with me. I have car, you don't need to take a bus."   
  
  
Zuho got tired arguing with the tall guy, he sit at the bed and checked his phone. A message from his sister came in  
  


Bora:  
Oppa don't forget our deal okay? Don't take your eyes off of him. Always update me everything he did!"  
  
  
Zuho:   
You didn't even greet me a good morning huh! You want me to be his body guard or what?  
  
  
Bora:  
Good morning oppa! You know I love you right? I just want to know what he is doing or if he is dating. Just a little favor from your cute sister. Class started. bye now  
  
  
  
He took a deep sigh and put his phone inside his bag  
  
  
"Let's go!" Rowoon get his bag and zuho's book at the table  
  
  
  
Zuho didn't say anything and just follow rowoon until they came at the parking lot of their dorm. They both went inside rowoon's car and put their bags at the back seat of the car. Rowoon drove his car with care and they didn't even say any words.   
  
  
"Opps." Rowoon blocked his arm on zuho's chest after he stepped on the break with force when he didn't notice the stoplight turns red "sorry! Are you okay?" He asked  
  
  
"Yes!" Zuho said after he cleared his throat   
  
  
"What time is your class ended?" He took a Glance on zuho  
  
  
"6pm. Why?" Zuho asked curiously   
  
  
"Okay I will wait for you then let's buy some grocery later."  
  
  
"W-what?"   
  
  
"We don't have enough stock of foods. If we didn't buy tonight then we don't have breakfast tomorrow!"   
  
  
W-we?" Zuho asked but rowoon just gave him a smile  
  
  
"We're here!" Rowoon parked his car gently "text me later okay?"   
  
  
  
Zuho didn't say anything, he grab his bag and immediately went out of the car. He is not late yet but he run as he went to his room.   
  
  
"You're late!" Taeyang said when he put his bag on his seat  
  
  
"I'm not!" He replied  
  
  
"We have plan to go to library early right? You forgot?"   
  
  
"For sure he woke up late. He's so drunk last night!" Dawon teased him and he just ignored it  
  
  
  
He checked his phone when it suddenly vibrate and rowoon's name pop up on it  
  
  
Rowoon:  
I'm here outside your room.   
  
  
Zuho saw the tall guy leaning at the door and staring at him  
  
  
  
He walk towards the guy and ignore every eyes that's looking at them  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked  
  
  
"You forgot your book!" He handed him the music book "I need to go now. My class will start in a minute." He gently pat zuho's head  
  
  
"T-thanks." He suddenly stutter and can't even look at the guy  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you always together? You've been with rowoon for almost 1 week now." Dawon complained   
  
  
"Be quiet hyung!" Hwiyoung signaling him to lower his voice since they are in the library  
  
  
"Hey! if rowoon is a girl I will think you guys are dating." Dawon said while tapping the book infront of him using his pen  
  
  
"So what if they are both guys, they can date if they want too!" Taeyang frowned  
  
  
"Are you insane? I don't like him and i have a reason why I always stick with him." Zuho said  
  
  
"Reason? What reason?" Dawon asked curiously   
  
  
"My sister likes him. She knows him since rowoon is from jeju too and his place is near from ours. Now she is asking me to tell her everything what rowoon did." Zuho keep on scratching his eyebrow  
  
  
"What? Wait.... Does that mean rowoon is the one who you punch when you went to jeju?" Taeyang asked and zuho just nod  
  
  
"You punch him but he still nice to you! Is that even possible? Hyung be safe. We didn't know if he has a plan to take revenge on you." Hwiyoung said  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Taeyang tap hwi's hand   
  
  
"I didn't know you love your sister that much that you even agreed to keep on sticking to a guy you hate!" Dawon laughed and hwi cover his mouth   
  
  
He ignored his friends and just checked the message from his phone   
  
  
"I need to go now. I'm gonna eat dinner with rowoon tonight. He is waiting at the parking lot already." He immediately put his things inside his bag and went out of the library  
  
  
He saw rowoon leaning at his car, patiently waiting for him. He can't deny the fact that rowoon is a nice guy but sometimes the tall guy makes him mad too for some nonsense reason.   
  
  
"Let's go!" Rowoon said when he stopped infront of him  
  
  
They both went inside the car and rowoon gently move his car out of the place  
  
  
"Where are we gonna eat?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"Jaeyoon hyung just opened a small Japanese restaurant not far from our dorm. He wants us to try his foods." Rowoon explained and zuho just nod  
  


They didn't talk until they went to a restaurant. Jaeyoon immediately walk towards them as they enter the place. It has a Japanese theme style, it's not as big as other restaurant but it gives a warm and peaceful atmosphere. The place has a mix warm timbers, black and red color that makes it look sophisticated and cozy.   
  
  
"Hey!" Jaeyoon walk towards them and greeted them as soon as they entered the place "I thought you guys are not coming! Come, I already reserved a table for you two."   
  
  
"Who said? ofcourse we are coming for free foods." Rowoon giggles   
  
  
They followed jaeyoon to the reserved table for two. The place is already full for it's first day of opening.   
  
  
"I can only give discount not free. We are friends but business is business." jaeyoon laughed and gave them a menu  
  
  
"Fine fine." Rowoon said and handed back the menu to jaeyoon "I'll let zuho order for us."  
  
  
Zuho got speechless and immediately check every foods and prices in the menu  
  
  
"Just order anything you want. Rowoon will pay for it!" Jaeyoon smiled at him

"T-then I want to try yakitori and ramen." He closed the menu and look at rowoon   
  
  
"That's it?" Rowoon asked and zuho just nod "jaeyoon hyung give us cheesecake too. Thanks."  
  
  
After few minutes of waiting, their foods arrived and they eat peacefully. Zuho can't hide his smile, he didn't mind rowoon's stare at him. He really enjoyed the foods he ate.   
  
  
"Do you have inseong hyung's number?" Rowoon asked  
  
  
"Yes. Why?"   
  
  
"Can I borrow your phone? My phone got empty Batt and I need to tell him something."   
  
  
"Okay." Zuho gave his phone without hesitation "I will go to the restroom first."  
  
  
Rowoon immediately sent inseong a message when suddenly bora's name pop up on the screen. She sent zuho a message. He doesn't want to read it but he saw his name on it.   
  
  
Bora:  
Oppa how's rowoon doing? Are you busy? You didn't reply awhile ago. Always stick to him so you'll know if he is seeing someone.   
  
  
Rowoon can't hide the disappointed in his face, he got hurt for some reason. he really thought the two of them will get close naturally. He didn't expect that it's all about his sister. Zuho always agreed to be with him because of bora. He wore his smile again when he saw zuho walk towards him.   
  
  
"Lets go?" Zuho said  
  
  
Rowoon immediately stood up and gave the phone to zuho. He went out of the restaurant without saying anything. Zuho just followed him and they both went inside the car.   
  
  
"Inseong hyung replied." Zuho said when he saw a text from inseong  
  
  
"What did he say?" Rowoon said while focusing his eyes on the road  
  
  
"He said yes." Zuho answered and rowoon just nod   
  
  
"I will go somewhere. Go straight to your room okay?" Rowoon said after they arrived infront of their dorm  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything bad." Rowoon smiled and pat zuho's head  
  
  
Zuho removed his seatbelt and went out of the car. He just watch rowoon gets disappear from his sight little by little  
  
  
His phone vibrate and his sister's name pop up on it.  
  
  
Bora:  
Oppa, why you didn't respond to my messages? 

He opened it and saw some unfamiliar message from his sister. He frowned thinking about the message. Zuho checked the time he recieved it. He suddenly noticed it's the same time rowoon sent inseong a message.   
  
  
"Shit! He saw this message?" He asked himself  
  
  
He tried to contact rowoon but the number is unavailable. He even sent him a message but the guy didn't respond until he realized that rowoon's phone got empty Batt   
  
  
Zuho tried to sleep but the fact that rowoon already know what his sister's plan, he kinda felt some guilt.   
  
  
It's been midnight already but rowoon didn't went home yet. Zuho didn't get any response from the guy either even inseong didn't text him back. He keep on walking back and front inside his room until he heard someone talking outside so he immediately went out and he saw drunk rowoon talking to a door.   
  
  
"I need to sleep and forget everything. Why can't you open?" Rowoon gently punching the door of his room  
  
  
"Hey stop it!" Zuho hold rowoon's hand "Where have you been?"   
  
  
"I can't open the door!" Rowoon gave him a puppy stare  
  
  
"You need a key. Where is your key?" He checked rowoon's pocket and got a small key inside "why did you drink so much?" He asked while trying to open the door  
  
  
He put rowoon's arm on his shoulder and hold the tall guy's waist and immediately take him inside the room. He take rowoon straight to the bed, he carefully help rowoon to lie down the bed but the guy suddenly grab his neck and he accidentally lie at the top of him.   
  
  
"Kim rowoon!" He tried to remove rowoon's arms that's wrapped into him "I'm not a pillow!" zuho looks uncomfortable since their face are too close with each other  
  
  
"I'm so sad today!" Rowoon said while staring straight at him "I'm not a bad guy."  
  
  
"W-what happened?" Zuho asked even though he know he can't talk to rowoon in a normal way since the guy is too drunk  
  
  
Rowoon didn't answer, he stared at zuho's eyes and gently touch his face. he smiled and suddenly grab zuho neck and gave zuho a gentle kiss on his lips. He look so shocked with what rowoon did that he didn't get to react about it.   
  
  
"I want to kiss you more!" Rowoon said and pressed his lips to zuho  
  
  
Zuho was trying to break free from rowoon but the guy is holding his neck and back with force.   
  
  
Rowoon deepened the kiss and almost bite zuho's lower lip. It may feel really weird but zuho feels like he is slowly getting used to it and he can't explain why. He can't even get up and react. After a long kiss that rowoon gave him the guy suddenly stop moving and zuho's body got released form his arms.   
  
  
Zuho immediately get up and fix his shirt. He gently tap rowoon's cheek too until he heard him snore  
  
  
"Y-you sleep?" He can't believe rowoon just fell asleep while kissing him "i want to punch you for what you did to me but maybe I will just do it tomorrow." He wipe his lips and left the tall guy sleeping peacefully


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning!" A greeting from an unexpected guest surprised zuho  
  
  
He was shocked when he saw his sister infront of his room, giving him a big smile while holding a small bag  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" He pulled bora inside his room  
  
  
"I just want to visit you! Am I not allowed to visit my brother? In fact it's weekend okay? Mom and dad already agreed that I will stay here until tomorrow." She immediately sit at the bed and roam his eyes around  
  
  
"wait what?"   
  
  
"Oppa I'm hungry. I didn't eat breakfast yet."   
  
  
Before zuho answered, someone knocked at the door and bora look at him, waiting for him to open it. He was hesitating at first since he know who it is but his sister will surely open it if he didn't.  
  
  
"Oh my god!" Bora covered her mouth when he saw rowoon infront of her  
  
  
"I was about to tell you that breakfast is ready." Rowoon said while looking at him and bora  
  
  
"O-okay." Zuho felt awkward with the scene early in the morning  
  
  
"I didn't know you're here!" Rowoon gave bora a sweet smile "let's have some breakfast."  
  
  
"Huh? A-ah okay!" She immediately followed rowoon at the next room without checking her brother who can't even move in his place  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't know you're here!" Rowoon chuckle "I made foods for two persons only but gladly I'm not in the mood to eat so I will give you my food." He said while making a coffee  
  
  
"A-are you sure? I can buy food for myself!" Bora said and look at his brother who just went in  
  
  
"No! Just eat the food. I will just drink coffee." He smiled "good morning!" He greeted zuho who immediately sit beside him  
  
  
  
"Where have you been last night?" zuho asked without even looking at rowoon  
  
  
"I'm with inseong hyung dont worry." He sip his coffee "eat this!" He put egg on zuho's plate and full his glass of milk  
  
  
Zuho felt uncomfortable seeing his sister looking at him and rowoon, he can't even look at rowoon either after what happened last night  
  
  
"D-do you even know how you get home last night?" Zuho doesn't even know why he asked all of a sudden but rowoon just shrugged   
  
  
"Anyway, are you busy? You want to buy grocery with me?" Rowoon asked  
  
  
"I need to study." He coldly said  
  
  
"I can come with you!" Bora said  
  
  
"Okay then. Until when will you stay here?"   
  
  
"I will go home tomorrow afternoon."  
  
  
"Oh I see. Then let's buy ice cream later!"   
  
  
"Sure!"   
  
  
Zuho can feel the excitement on his sister's voice  
  
  


  
  
  
"What do you want to eat for dinner? I will cook." Rowoon asked while checking some things he need at home  
  
  
He decided to go to the mall with bora to buy some groceries and eat lunch too  
  
  
"Anything. I'm not a picky eater though!" Bora said while following him  
  
  
"Okay then so let's just have some beef for dinner since zuho like it."  
  
  
"You like him?" Bora asked that makes rowoon stopped from walking  
  
  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
  
"You know I like you right? My brother know my feelings too. I noticed the way you look at him awhile ago. Too obvious!"   
  
  
Rowoon didn't say anything and start looking for foods to buy. He went to meat section to buy some beef and junhee just followed him  
  
  
"You know if you don't like me and just like other girls instead I can't accept it. I will surely destroy you and the girl."  
  
  
"What? Bora you know that's bad right?"   
  
  
"I don't care. But well I know now who you like and I think I will support you about that. Just tell him you like him!"   
  
  
"What? You know that's not an easy thing." He said while checking some packed fresh beef meat "is this enough? Do you eat a lot?" He asked while holding a packed of beef meat that is fine for 4 persons  
  
  
"Yes that's fine, I don't actually eat much at night." She said "you didn't deny my words huh! Since when you like him?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oppa i don't think we fit in this bed. Why can't you sleep with rowoon?" Bora said while lying in the single bed and reading a story in his phone  
  
  
"You can't just lay down after eating bora and let's not trouble him. I can just sleep on the floor."   
  
  
"No no. I will not let you sleep in a cold floor. Just go there! You will not get pregnant if you sleep with him though."  
  
  
"What? Your mouth kid!"  
  
  
"Why? Just choose, you sleep with him or I'll sleep with him?"   
  
  
"Are you crazy? I know you like him but sleeping with a guy is not appropriate for you."  
  
  
"I don't like him now! I already moved on. He like someone else." She said while giggling on her phone "aren't you curious who?"  
  
  
"N-no. What are you reading?" He tried to look at bora's phone but the girl turn it off  
  
  
"It's a bl novel. Just go now coz I'm already sleepy." She fake her yawn "turn off the light before you go out."  
  
  
"Fine!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He went out and gently knock on rowoon's room. It opened after a minute and rowoon gave him shocked reaction  
  
  
"C-can I sleep here? It's just.... Bora-" he scratch his head while trying to look straight to rowoon's eyes  
  
  
"Yeah sure! Come in."   
  
  
  
Rowoon immediately clean his study table and put his notes and books at the side.   
  
  
"Oh you are studying. Sorry for disturbing you."  
  
  
"No it's okay. I'm done already!" He smiled at zuho "ill take a shower, you sleep first"   
  
  
  
Zuho awkwardly lie on the bed and tried to sleep but he can't. He doesn't know why he feel awkward with rowoon to think that they are both guy. He just decided to scroll on his phone even though nothing interesting to see  
  
  
After 20 minutes, rowoon went out of the bathroom only wearing a pajama pants and nothing on top. The tall guy slowly lie down beside him  
  
  
"Are you not gonna wear shirt or something?" Zuho trying not to look at rowoon's body  
  
  
"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He glance at zuho but the guy didn't answer him "okay then I'll wear a shirt."   
  
  
Rowoon went back after wearing a plain white shirt and turning off the light  
  
  
"Goodnight!" He said softly  
  
  
"Bora told me that you like someone else." Zuho asked without even looking at rowoon  
  
  
"Hhmm. We talk about it already!"   
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
"I will tell you once I'm ready."  
  


  



	7. Chapter 7

"Bye!" Bora waved at them before she went inside the airport  
  
  
Rowoon and zuho take bora to the airport but the girl insisted to not come with her inside, they don't have a choice but to went back after  
  
  
"Dawon hyung invited us to drink tonight." Zuho said while looking at his phone   
  
  
"I can't. I need to study!" Rowoon answered while looking straight on the road "what time and where are you gonna drink?"  
  
  
"Same place as before. He want us to meet at 6pm."   
  
  
"I see." He took a glance on his wristwatch "we still have time to eat. What do you want to eat? I will drop you to the bar after."   
  
  
"Anything."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
"Rowoon study too much that he forgot to enjoy sometimes huh!" Dawon said when the four of them meet up near the bar  
  
  
"Understand him. You know his course is hard!" Zuho answered  
  
  
"Wow hyung, since when you side on him?" Hwiyoung gave him an amazed look  
  
  
"Enough! You guys see that new bar?" Dawon pointed at the bar not far "let's go there for new environment."  
  
  
"New environment? You told me they have opening promo that's why you wanna go there!" Taeyang asked curiously   
  
  
"Whatever taeyang. Let's go!"   


  
They all went inside the bar, there are only few people since it's still 7pm. Too early for people to drink and get drunk. They went there early so they can go home earlier than usual since they still have class the next day.   


Been staying at the bar for almost 2 hours already. Started to drink and get drunk. Zuho even saw some familiar faces, dawon keep on greeting and went to other table everytime he saw a friend. He is more friendly than taeyang and hwiyoung. He don't drink that much. He doesn't want to have hangover the next day. Seeing his friends look so tipsy and dawon look drunk while walking towards their table makes him roll his eyes  
  
  
"Hey hey you guys keep on drinking!" He said with red face   
  
  
"Hyung you're drunk now. Let's go home!" Zuho said  
  
  
"Zuho zuho zuho you said rowoon is studying?" He laughed, obviously look drunk "I saw him at the other table with a girl."  
  
  
"What? Hyung you are drunk. Can you please just stay here at your seat?" Zuho said in a serious tone while tapping the space beside him  
  
  
"Fine! I kinda feel dizzy too."  
  
  
"Oh zuho you are here too!" Inseong was shocked to see him  
  
  
"Yes hyung. We will go home in a minute!"   
  
  
"I see! Rowoon is here too. Did you meet him already? Oh there he is." He waved at the guy and rowoon immediately noticed him and waved back  
  
  
Rowoon was walking towards inseong when he noticed zuho seriously looking at the bottle of beer infront of him  
  
  
"H-hey I didn't know you guys are here too!" Rowoon greeted zuho but the guy didn't even look at him  
  
  
"Hyung I'll go now." He stood up and tap inseong's shoulder after he drank the bottle of beer  
  
  
He walk outside without even looking at rowoon. He don't know why but he is surely feel mad. He is pissed that he want to punch the tall guy  
  
  
"Zuho!"  
  
  
He didn't look back, he knows who own that voice.   
  
  
"Hey!" Rowoon hold his arm "I will just get my car, wait for me here!"  
  
  
"No thanks. I can go home on my own!"   
  
  
"I'm going home too. I just park my car near here."  
  
  
"It's okay, I can take a bus." He started walking without even looking at rowoon  
  
  
"Hey wait." Rowoon grab his arm "are you mad?"   
  
  
"Do I have a reason to get mad?"   
  
  
"Then why are you acting that way?"  
  
  
"what do you want me to act then? After you said that you are not gonna drink with us just because you plan to study and now dawon hyung saw you drinking at that bar with a girl? Do I have a reason to get mad?"  
  
  
"You are indeed mad at me. I'm sorry okay? The girl is my friend and she just asked me to accompany her since she was having a problem."  
  
  
"What a nice friend you are."  
  
  
"God please." He licked his lower lip and scratch his nape for disbelief "it's my fault then. If you don't want to take my reasons then it's fine. I'm sorry! Don't get mad at me." He gently hold zuho's hand "please!"   
  
  
"Fine. Go get your car! Make it fast."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now tell me why are you at the bar with a girl?" Zuho suddenly asked while rowoon is focusing on driving  
  
  
"She was crying when she called me so I got worried. Hyeyoon is a nice girl. I've known her for long now!"   
  
  
"I-is she the one you like?" Zuho asked that make rowoon took a glance at him  
  
  
"She is actually my ex but she is not the one i like now. I like someone else! You wanna know who?" Red light appeared that gave rowoon a chance to look at zuho   
  
  
"Do I need to know?"  
  
  
"If you want to!" He shrugged   
  
  
"Who is it then?" He was like fighting a staring contest with the tall guy

  
  
"You! You are the one I like."  
  
  
Rowoon step on the pedal when the green light blinks and gently drive the car. They are both quiet after rowoon's confession. Zuho can't still understand about the words he get from rowoon even until they stop infront of their dorm. Rowoon gently park the car and they quietly walk to their room without even looking at each other.   
  


  
Zuho went straight to his room and didn't even say anything. He is now lying on his bed, looking at his phone that keep on ringing. He just decided to sleep and forget everything that happened.   
  
  


  


"Wow hyung aren't you too early today?" Taeyang said when he saw zuho earlier than him  
  
  
"I need to go to library and check for some books." He answered that made taeyang nodded   
  


They both went to the library and read some books for their lessons. There are only few people at the library Since they are too early.  
  
  
"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Taeyang asked  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"your phone hyung, it keeps on ringing!"  
  
  
He is trying to ignore it but he can feel taeyang is kinda feel irritated so he just went out to answer the call  
  
  
"Hey!" A soft voice from the other line "are you at school already? I was waiting for you for an hour. I made breakfast for us. I went to your room but looks like you weren't there."  
  
  
"Ah yes. I need to review some lessons that's why I went to school early."  
  
  
"Okay then. Let's just go home together later?"  
  
  
"I can't. We have some projects to do so maybe I'll stay overnight at dawon hyung's place." He can't stop bitting his nail while talking  
  
  
Rowoon became silent for a minute and zuho can hear the guy sigh many times  
  
  
"You are not avoiding me right?"  
  
  
Zuho can feel the sadness from rowoon's voice  
  
  
"I need to cut the call now. I'm in the library. Bye!"   
  



	8. Chapter 8

"When do you plan to go home? You've been sleeping in my place for 2 days now. What's with you?" Dawon asked after he took a bath  
  
  
"I will go home later after class. Sorry for bothering you hyung."   
  
  
"You know I don't actually mind if you even stay here for a month but zuho you stayed here without even telling me the reason why! Did you fought with rowoon?"   
  
  
"What? No! Why do you think so." He sip his coffee awkwardly   
  
  
"He keep on asking me about you. Don't be too harsh on him okay? He is a nice guy."  
  
  
"I know."   
  
  


  
  
They both went to school early as usual. As they walk outside the school, a familiar person waved at zuho  
  
  
"Oh hyung what are you doing here?" He walked towards him and dawon just followed him  
  
  
"I just came to visit you. I'm opening a cafe near here!" He is smiling sweetly  
  
  
"You're into cafe now? What about your bar in jeju?" He asked while ignoring his friend who keep on tapping his back  
  
  
"I can manage both so don't worry. Chani will help me at the bar too."  
  
  
"Who is he?" Dawon whispered at his back  
  
  
"Ah hyung by the way this is my friend, dawon hyung." He pointed at dawon "hyung this is youngbin hyung, my close friend in jeju."  
  
  
"Nice to meet you." Youngbin offered his hand for a hand shake and dawon immediately held it "please come to my cafe too once it open."  
  
  
"Dawon hyung is not into coffee."  
  
  
"No no it's fine. I'll visit your cafe with zuho!" He slapped zuho's arm  
  
  
"Thank you." He smiled and waved on someone "rowoon!"   
  
  
Dawon look back to see the tall guy too but zuho didn't move even an inch  
  
  
"You know rowoon too?" Dawon asked  
  
  
"Yes. He is my friend too."  
  
  
"Ah right! I forgot that rowoon is from jeju also."  
  
  
"Hyung!" Rowoon greeted   
  
  
"Ah hyung I need to go now. I still need more things to do." Zuho said without even taking a glance on rowoon  
  
  
"I see. I will update you okay?"  
  
  
"Sure. Lets go hyung!" He grab dawon's arm and drag him away  


  
  
  
They both went straight to their classroom even though they are still an hour early.   
  
  
"Hwi and tyang went to the library. Should we join them?" Dawon asked   
  
  
"You can join them, I'll stay here!" He just open his notes even though there is nothing to review  
  
  
"Seriously what's the matter with you?"   
  
  
"Nothing! Don't mind me hyung."  
  
  
Dawon shrugged and just focus on scrolling on his phone  
  
  
"Ah hyung."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"What do you think about l-love of same gender?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawon asked while still busy with his phone  
  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind"  
  
  
"Love has no gender zuho. No matter what race, label or gender. Love is love. If you love someone then that's it!" He faced zuho  
  
  
"What if you like someone with same gender but you are scared about other people's opinion?"  
  
  
"Why would you mind other people? People should be able to love without the fear of being judged." Dawon shrugged "you shouldn't mind what others will say, you should love whoever you want, no one should be able to dictate who to love."  
  
  
"Wow! I never thought you have that kind of mindset hyung!"   
  
  
"Well I only realized that today!" He laughed and get back on his phone again   
  
  
"As expected from a guy with too much knowledge about love. Your girlfriend will surely lucky to have you." Zuho giggles  
  
  
"Well we broke up already and I'm 100 percent single." Dawon said  
  
  
  
  
Zuho decided to went home after class, he can't avoid rowoon forever. Zuho thinks that they should talk and clear things.   
  
  
He knocked on rowoon's room but looks like the guy is not home yet. he waited for him and can't stop biting his nails while leaning at the door  
  
  
"Z-zuho!" A voice came from his side "what are you doing here? I didn't know you went home already."   
  
  
He moved Aside to give rowoon space to open the door  
  
  
"C-can we talk?" He saw how rowoon swallowed hard and can feel the nervousness of the tall guy  
  
  
"Sure! Come in."  
  
  
He followed rowoon inside and didn't notice he went straight to the bed and sit immediately. Zuho just watch rowoon fixing his things and changed shirt  
  
  
"Did you eat dinner already?" Rowoon asked  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
After doing his things, rowoon sit beside zuho  
  
  
"What is it? What do you want to talk about?"  
  
  
"It's about what you said last time." He said while looking at the floor  
  
  
"I know you were avoiding me because of what I've said. I'm sorry!"   
  
  
"I-is that even possible? I mean we are both guy. You can't blame me if I get confused and avoid you right?"  
  
  
"I know. It may disgust you but this is what I feel! I'm sorry if I like you but I can't control it. I don't want to fool myself."  
  
  
"B-but why me? I mean I've been so mean to you since the first time we met."  
  
  
"You are actually the first person who comforted me."  
  
  
"W-what?" He got confused but rowoon just smiled at him "I didn't know you like men!"  
  
  
"It just happened when I met you, I never experience to like other guys except you."   
  
  
They both became quiet after rowoon's confession   
  
  
"You should take a rest now." Rowoon stood up and was about to walk but zuho hold his hand and stared at it  
  
  
"You know I don't have a good personality right? I easily get mad?"  
  
  
"I know." Rowoon chuckles   
  
  
"Can you handle me? Can you still stay with me and take care of me even if you see the worse me?"  
  
  
"I will."  
  
  
"I may not know you that much yet but I'm willing to know you more." He stood up and stare at rowoon's confused eyes, after getting what he said, rowoon smile appeared   
  
  
"Wait! Do you mean.... You will give me a chance?" He can't help but hold zuho's hands  
  
  
"I don't know what will gonna happen but I got confused with my feelings too. I get jealous when you are with that girl and I've missed you for days that I didn't see you. I don't think that's normal." He can feel his cheeks are burning after what he said  
  
  
"So you get jealous that night?" Rowoon laughed sweetly "I promise I will always stay with you and take care of you. I will always understand you no matter what happens. I will make this work! I promise." He hugged zuho and can't explain how happy he is  
  
  
"I need to rest now." Zuho said while tapping rowoon's back  
  
  
"Can you just sleep here?" He released the guy from his hug "I will never do anything. I just want to wake up seeing you by my side. Please?"  
  
  
"F-fine!"  
  
  
Rowoon gently touch zuho's face and gave the guy a soft kiss trying to feel what zuho would react but the guy didn't even push him. His hand went to zuho's nape as he deepen the kiss. He can feel how zuho slowly moving his lips and now he realized what he said a while ago  
  
  
"Fuck! I said im not gonna do anything to you. Sorry baby!" Rowoon said as he stopped "let's sleep now." He gave zuho a gentle kiss on his forehead  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning!"  
  
  
Zuho woke up seeing rowoon staring at his face, he got shy and immediately cover the half of his face  
  
  
"Why are you looking?" He asked shyly  
  
  
"Your nose is so perfect! I will never get tired looking at you this close."  
  
  
"J-just go! Im hungry."  
  
  
Rowoon stood up after what zuho said. He immediately cook and prepare breakfast for them. Zuho went to his room after he ate to prepare for school.   
  
  
  
  
"Message me later. Let's eat lunch together!" Rowoon said and pat zuho's head  
  
  
"Okay." He nod and gave rowoon a smile. He waved at him when they both separate inside the school  
  
  
  
  


  
Dawon immediately jumped onto him when he went inside their classroom.   
  
  
"Hey! I texted you."  
  
  
"Really? I didn't noticed."  
  
  
"So do you have any news about your friend's cafe?" Dawon wrapped his arm on zuho's neck  
  
  
"Youngbin hyung? He didn't update me yet. I will tell you once he send me a message."  
  
  
"Sure!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They went straight to the cafeteria when their break starts. Zuho immediately texted rowoon on where they are.   
  
  
After a few minutes he saw rowoon running towards them as they fall in line to get some foods  
  
  
"Tofu veggie soup again?" Dawon complained when they sit at the corner table  
  
  
"Huh? Yesterday was chicken soup though." Hwiyoung said  
  
  
"I know but my cousin bought me foods last night." Dawon said while keep on sipping the soup   
  
  
  
"Hyung." Hwiyoung stared at the radishes zuho separated from his soup "if you don't like it then I will have it."   
  
  
He was about to get those radish but rowoon immediately took it and even put it on his plate  
  
  
"I'll just eat it." Rowoon smiled at them  
  
  
"You two looks okay now huh! zuho don't bully rowoon again." Dawon said  
  
  
"You talk as if I'm a villain here." He continue eating his food quietly   
  
  
"Hyung, zuho is a nice guy." Rowoon patted zuho's head "here! You like this right?" He put chicken meat on zuho's plate that makes zuho gave him evil stare  
  
  
"You really like zuho!" Dawon laughed  
  
  
"Hyung!" Zuho almost shout "can you please mind your food and keep quiet?"  
  
  
"Fine fine, you don't need to get mad. I'm just amazed that rowoon still stick on you even though you always bully him." Dawon chuckles   
  
  
  
After they ate, zuho's friends went straight to their classroom while zuho grab rowoon outside their building.   
  
  
"Uh I-i just want to clear something." He started "can you please stop acting too sweet when we are with other people?"  
  
  
"But Why?"  
  
  
"Its just... I don't want them to think that there is something between us. Just act normal like before can you?"  
  
  
"Aren't I your boyfriend?" Rowoon frowned  
  
  
"Yes I know but I'm not yet ready to tell everyone about us. Not yet! Give me time, can you?"  
  
  
"O-okay I understand." Rowoon nodded   
  
"Thanks. Just don't come too near me and just act like normal okay? I need to go now. Bye! See you later."  
  


  
  
  
An hours had past until their class dismissed, zuho already saw rowoon waiting for him at the parking lot as he walk towards the guy.   
  
  
Rowoon waved at him sweetly and opened the front seat for him.   
  
  
"Thanks. Did you wait for long?" Zuho asked once he sit in front and rowoon just Shook his head and turn to the driver's seat  
  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Rowoon asked while he gently move his car out of the place  
  
  
"I'm craving for spicy ramen."   
  
  
"Noted. There's a ramen house near here." He nodded. 

Rowoon slowly drive his car while he is typing on his phone in his one hand, he took a glance on zuho after he put down his phone  
  
  
"So can I be your boyfriend now?" Rowoon smirked  
  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry about earlier!"   
  
  
"Its okay. Can I hold my boyfriend's hand?"   
  
  
"You are driving rowoon."  
  
  
"That's not hard." He gently grab zuho's hand and interlock their fingers   
  
  
Rowoon stop his car infront of a noodle house. They went in and sit at the corner side table  
  
  
"What's yours?" Zuho asked while looking at the menu  
  
  
"You choose." Rowoon said while checking his phone  
  
  
Zuho ordered for both of them.  
  
  
"This is my first time here." Zuho roam his eyes around  
  
  
"Really? I've been here twice. Their foods were good." He smiled and zuho nodded  
  
  
Rowoon checked his phone again and took a glance at the entrance door as if he is waiting for someone.   
  
  
Few minutes, he waved his hand to someone  
  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry for disturbing you." A familiar girl went to their table  
  
  
"No it's okay. Have a sit first!" Rowoon said  
  
  
"Oh I thought you're alone." She said when she noticed zuho infront of her "hi!" She waved her hand and zuho gave her a smile  
  
  
"He is zuho, My f-friend."  
  
  
Zuho felt awkward seeing rowoon's ex and how they look close with each other.   
  
  
Their foods came and rowoon gently put the ramen and his drinks infront of him. The guy didn't mind even his ex is watching him do it.   
  
  
"I'm glad you got friend now." Hyeyoon said  
  
  
"You talk as if I don't make friends before. Anyway did you eat already? Wanna order anything?"   
  
  
"No it's okay. I will just get the book and leave you two."  
  
  
"Okay then." Rowoon take a book inside his bag and gave it to the girl  
  
  
"I'll call you later okay?" She said and rowoon nodded "I have to go now. Bye! Bye zuho." She waved to zuho before she left  
  
  
  
They started eating quietly and rowoon just noticed how zuho just played with his food  
  
  
"You don't like it?" He asked  
  
  
"It's good but I'm full already." Zuho still continue playing with the noodles in his bowl  
  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
  
"Is she the reason why you transferred school?" Zuho asked without even looking at rowoon  
  
  
"Who? Hyeyoon?" Rowoon chuckles  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"Ofcourse not. Is that the reason why you don't want to eat?" Rowoon laughed that makes zuho rolled his eyes "you really don't remember me?"  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"We've met before during high school. There is that time you lend me your handkerchief when you saw me crying at the back of school. You didn't left me until I feel okay."  
  
  
"You mean... I'm the reason you transferred?"  
  
  
"you can say that."  
  
  
"You like me even before?"  
  
  
"That time I'm not sure if it's like but I surely admire you. I get excited everytime I see you."  
  
  
Zuho can't hide his smile after what rowoon said  
  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" Rowoon asked and zuho nodded happily "now eat your food."  
  
  
"Okay! Can we order some dessert?"  
  
  
Rowoon laughed seeing the childish side of zuho  
  


  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Their relationship became smooth for almost a month without people noticing it. Went to school and get home together, eat and sleep together.   
  
  
"Aren't you gonna sleep?" Zuho asked   
  
  
"I still need to finish some lectures." Rowoon answered while focusing on his book  
  
  
"You want some milk?"   
  
  
"No it's okay. Just take a rest and don't mind me."  
  
  
Zuho sit beside rowoon and watch the guy silently   
  
  
"Next week I will become more busy. I will go home late okay?" Rowoon patted zuho's head  
  
  
"Does your course that hard? Is it stressful?"   
  
  
"Sometimes but I still enjoyed it."  
  
  
"Do you experiment frog also?"   
  
  
"What? Hmm no but the last time we did cadaveric dissection and my girl blockmate fainted." Rowoon laughed while looking at zuho's confused face  
  
  
"Why? What is cada... What?"  
  
  
"We study and practice experimenting a dead body."  
  
  
"What? That's too scary." He hold his arms and act scared "check my heartbeat. Check my heart if it still okay!" He grab rowoon's hand and place it to his left chest  
  
  
"Oh! Why your heart beats like that?"  
  
  
"Huh? Why? Am I sick?"  
  
  
"It's not normal." He gave zuho a serious stare  
  
  
"W-why?"  
  
  
"Coz it keeps on screaming my name." He chuckles  
  
  
"Shut up." He stood up and went straight to the bed "I'll sleep now."  
  
  
"Anyway don't forget I have a baseball game on Friday okay? 5pm. Goodnight!"   
  
  
"I still have class until 5:15pm but I will surely come after class."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zuho keep on looking at his wristwatch while their Prof is lecturing. It's already 5:15pm but their prof still keep on talking. He heard dawon fake coughing while looking at his watch too  
  
  
I reserved you a seat just behind our seat area.   
\- rowoon  
  
  
  
Zuho read the text and took a deep breath  
  
  
"And that's all for today. Don't forget to review for Monday's long quiz!" Their prof last speech before leaving them  
  
  
"Finally we are free!" Hwiyoung stretching his arms  
  
  
"Hey zuho wait for us." Dawon shout when he saw zuho went out of their room immediately   
  
  
Zuho didn't wait for his friends to finish their things, he immediately run as fast as he can until he get to the field. His eyes were trying to find rowoon and his team's area.   
  
  
Inseong saw him and waved at him, he waved back and run towards the guy. Zuho noticed jaeyoon and hyeyoon sitting beside inseong. The girl smile and greet him same with jaeyoon.   
  
  
"What's the score hyung?" Zuho asked while watching rowoon standing at the field with his serious face while holding the ball   
  
  
"We have the high score. They can win this!" Inseong asnwered  
  
  
Rowoon immediately throw the ball and zuho was amazed on how fast rowoon throw it that the batter didn't even hit it that gives the catcher opportunity to catch the ball. Everyone was screaming and cheering, he can heard some girls shouting rowoon's name too. Their eyes met when rowoon look at their seats. Zuho waved his hands that makes rowoon chuckles and slightly waved back.   
  
  
The second time rowoon throw the ball, the batter hit it fast, zuho didn't get to focus on it when rowoon immediately run too fast to their seats while looking at where the ball will land. Before zuho realize how the ball almost hit him, rowoon catch it already with his hand while trying to find some air.   
  
  
"Are you okay?" Rowoon touch his face while checking if zuho is fine  
  
  
"I-i'm okay. You catched it too fast!" Zuho answered and noticed how rowoon's hand tremble "I think you are not okay."  
  
  
"You should make it check rowoon. Forget about the game, your team can win that. We will take you to the hospital." Inseong stood up and told rowoon's team about his situation   
  
  
"No need for the hospital. School clinic is fine! I'm okay hyung."   
  
  
They walk away from the field and zuho can't stop looking at rowoon's hand  
  
  
"Are you sure? As I can see, your hand is injured." Inseong raised his brow  
  
  
"It just got shocked from force, it will be fine tomorrow. I will just make it rest."   
  
  
When they get into the clinic, rowoon sit straight to one of the bed as inseong look for a medical kit  
  
  
"Why are you so quiet? Are you shocked?" Rowoon asked zuho who didn't even move from the door "come here!" He tap the space beside him and zuho slowly walk towards him  
  
  
"You got hurt because of me!" Zuho said  
  
  
"I'm not hurt. It just need rest and it will be okay tomorrow. Do you think I will let you get hit By that stupid ball?"   
  
  
"I will ice your hand for a while before I put bandage." Inseong said and sit infront of rowoon  
  
  
"I told you it's not painful."   
  
  
"Kim rowoon!" Hyeyoon shouted when she went inside the clinic to check on the tall guy "you're so stupid!"   
  
  
"I will take that as a compliment." Rowoon chuckles and zuho pinch his side to stop him  
  
  
"How was your hand? Is it swelling? What did you think to do that Kind of thing. I didn't know you're a hero huh! You don't need to catch it to save me."  
  
  
"It's fine. Nothing serious okay? Also, I didn't do it for you only. I just don't like my friends to get hit by the ball." Rowoon took a glance on zuho who is now feeling uncomfortable   
  
  
"Whatever your reason. Can you drive or I'll take you home?"  
  
  
"Ofcourse. I can even drive with no hands." He stood up after inseong wrapped his hand with bandage "I'm going home with zuho." He tap inseong's shoulder before he grab zuho's hand   
  
  
  
  
As they went home, zuho help rowoon to sit on the bed carefully and rowoon can't help but chuckle  
  
  
"Babe you treat me like I can't walk."  
  
  
"You need to take a rest. I need to go now." Zuho said that makes rowoon frowned   
  
  
"You're not gonna sleep here?"  
  
  
"You need a good rest rowoon."  
  
  
"And I can only have a good rest when I'm with you. You are my rest. Sleep beside me please?"  
  
  
"Fine. I will just change clothes in my room."  
  
  
"I will just wash my face then sleep first. I still have class tomorrow morning."  
  
  
"I see. But can you wash your face and change clothes?"  
  
  
"Yes I can do it, don't mind me."  
  
  
"Anyway bora told me she will come tomorrow. She invited us to eat lunch with her."  
  
  
"Sure! I only have 1 class tomorrow so just tell me the place and I will go after my class."  
  
  
"Okay. Thank you!"  
  
  
"I love you too!" Rowoon laughed when he saw zuho rolled his eyes before he went out of the room   
  



	11. Chapter 11

"I will go now. I prepared your breakfast already. Eat it later okay?" Rowoon whispered on zuho's ear and kissed the guy's temple before he went out of the room  
  
  
Zuho tried to wake up when he heard the door closed. He stretched his arms and slowly woke up. He checked his phone but he didn't get any message from bora yet.   
  
  
Update me about your flight today!   
-zuho   
  
  
He dropped his phone and check his man at the window. He saw a familiar person at the parking lot leaning at the car until zuho noticed rowoon walk towards the girl. Zuho doesn't have any idea what they are talking to, they talk for a minute before rowoon went inside the girl's car. Zuho doesnt want to overreact on it so he tried to calm himself and just drink a glass of water.   
  
  
Don't forget our lunch later okay?   
\- zuho   
  
  
After a minute he got reply from rowoon  
  
  
"Yes babe. Eat your breakfast now okay?"  
\- rowoon  
  
  
He was about to reply and ask him about what he saw but his phone rang and his sister's name pop up on it.   
  
  
"Where are you?" Zuho asked in a loud voice  
  
  
"Wow chill bro. I'm on my way to your dorm now."  
  
  
"What? I told you last night to text me when you landed not when you're on your way here."  
  
  
"I can manage you know. I'm a big girl now!" Bora laughed "anyway I'm here infront of your room."  
  
  
"What the fuck?"   
  
  
"I know. Just open the door!"   
  
  
Zuho didn't know what to do. Bora will surely get shock if she saw him at rowoon's room but he can't stay there the whole day   
  
  
"Uh wait. Hmm c-can you buy me milk outside?" Zuho tried to make a reason so he can went out of rowoon's room  
  
  
"No. Open it now!"  
  
  
"Bora! I'm your brother."  
  
  
"You're not in your room right? I can't hear you from here."  
  
  
Damn it.   
  
  
Zuho slowly open the door from rowoon's room and saw bora standing infront of his room  
  
  
"Hey kid!" He said in a soft voice  
  
  
"Oh! I can't remember you changed room though." She walk towards her brother  
  
  
"I'm just here to eat breakfast since rowoon keep on knocking at my door before he went out."  
  
  
"He's too generous huh!" She went inside and took a bite of the pancake at the table "can I just have this?"  
  
  
"Eat it all if you want and take a rest first."  
  
  
"Where are we gonna eat?"  
  
  
"What do you wanna eat? You choose."  
  
  
"Well I'm craving for Japanese foods though."  
  
  
"I know a place. We will go there once you get some rest."  
  


  
  
Zuho and bora took a cab going to jaeyoon's restaurant. He told rowoon first to reserved a table so they will surely have a spot at the place  
  
  
"Wow this place looks nice!" Bora said when they went inside the place "where is rowoon oppa?"  
  
  
"He is on his way already."  
  
  
"Good afternoon!" Jaeyoon went to their table and greeted them  
  
  
"Hyung, your place is getting more and more popular now huh!" Zuho chuckles  
  
  
"Some of customers here didn't come for food, they came for me." He chuckles "is she your sister?"  
  
  
"How did you know? Am I not look like his girlfriend?" Bora curiously asked  
  
  
"You two look alike and the fact that you look too young to be his girlfriend." Jaeyoon winked at the girl "I leave you now. Enjoy!"   
  
  
As soon as jaeyoon walk away, they immediately saw rowoon went inside the place. Bora waved her hand and rowoon immediately saw it. Zuho smiled at him but it fades immediately when he saw hyeyoon behind rowoon  
  
  
"Am I late?" Rowoon asked and put his things at the chair infront of zuho  
  
  
"Not really." Bora smiled  
  
  
"By the way, I ask hyeyoon to eat with us too since I owe her a ride today."  
  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind if I join." She gently waved her hands before she sit infront of bora   
  
  
"I-its okay." Zuho said  
  
  
"I'll go to the restroom first. Please order for me too!" Rowoon glance at zuho before leaving them  
  
  
They quietly looking at the menu when they caught the two guys laughing and feeding each other at the other table  
  
  
"They obviously are couple right?" Hyeyoon asked while looking at the two men "relationship with same gender will surely not last."  
  
  
"Oh! Are you homophobic?" Bora raised her brow  
  
  
"No. Don't get me wrong. We just can't leave the reality in our life you know. You are just a kid so it's hard for you to understand. No religion is okay with homosexuality. Everyone knows god only created man and woman. Man is for woman and woman is for man only. Relationship with same gender, you can't build a family with it." She look at zuho before bora and smile  
  
  
"That's bullshit." Bora drink her water and Cross both her arms and legs "don't use religion as your excuse Karen. You are just homophobic."  
  
  
"Bora!" Zuho trying to stop his sister for being rude  
  
  
"Does your religion tell you to disrespect and attack homosexuals? You are just using your religion to justify your hate and ignorance."  
  
  
"Aren't you too rude?" Hyeyoon asked trying to control her anger  
  
  
"Aren't you?" Bora answered and raised her brow  
  
  
"I think I'm not welcome here. I must leave zuho." She stood up  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" Zuho apologized and pinch her sister's arm  
  
  
"You are welcome... Welcome to leave!" She pointed her hand to the glass door and hyeyoon immediately went out  
  
  
Zuho even saw jaeyoon raised his thumb up to bora and smile.   
  
  
"You are too rude bora!"  
  
  
"Being rude and stating the fact has a different meaning. She just can't take it." She closed the menu book with force and look straight to zuho's eyes "I don't like her. Don't mind whatever she said. As long as you and rowoon are happy then don't mind other people."  
  
  
"W-what are you saying?"  
  
  
After a few minutes, rowoon appeared to their table.   
  
  
"Where is hyeyoon?" He asked  
  
  
"She have diarrhea so she needs to went home." Bora lied  
  
  
"I see. Did you order already?"  
  
  
"Not yet." Zuho smiled   
  
  
"Okay I will order for us." He patted zuho's head and grab the menu book to choose some foods  
  
  
  
They even do window shopping as what bora wants and even watch movie before they decided to went home. They took a cab since rowoon didn't use his car the morning.   
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that hyeyoon fetch you this morning?" Zuho asked while looking at rowoon who is busy wiping his own wet hair after taking a shower  
  
  
"I'm sorry babe, I just thought that it's not important so I didn't tell you." He grab zuho's waist "are you mad?"   
  
  
"I'm not. Does your hand okay now?"  
  
  
"Yes. It's actually not painful!" He said while staring at his hand   
  
  
"I'll sleep now." He removed rowoon's hand on his waist and went to the bed  
  
  
"Are you okay?" He sit beside zuho and gently touch the guy's face  
  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
  
"Nothing. I just noticed that you are so quiet since the afternoon. Something happened?" He started brushing zuho's hair gently using his hand   
  
  
"Nothing." He turn his back away from rowoon  
  
  
"Just tell me if something is bothering you."  
  
  
Rowoon didn't move and just staring at zuho's back while waiting for him to say something  
  
  
"D-do you think we will last?" Zuho asked in a low voice  
  
  
"Of course baby. Is that what you are thinking? Look at me! Baby please?"   
  
  
Zuho slowly move his body to face rowoon who is sitting beside him  
  
  
"Don't think too much coz no matter what happens I will never leave you okay?" He kissed the guy's forehead "do you even know why I became interested in medicine?"  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"It's because of you. During our high-school days after I met you, I always stalk you when I got free time at school!" He chuckles "until one time I saw you got injured while playing soccer. I can still remember your face until now. You are trying to endure the pain so I promised myself that I will be a doctor and I will take care of you."  
  
  
"Stop it!" He cover his face with the blanket  
  
  
"You are blushing!" Rowoon chuckles "it's true though. I love you babe. I always do!"

  


  



	12. Chapter 12

"I texted jaeyoon hyung last night about a condo that we plan to buy." Rowoon said before he took a bite of his pancake   
  
  
They both woke up knowing bora already left zuho's room too early since she needs to go to her friends and will go home after  
  
  
"Are you sure about that? I mean we need big money for it."  
  
  
"I have money. Dad gives me money every month though. Don't worry babe! Don't think about it. I will take care of it."   
  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
  
"Ofcourse! Anyway what do you wanna do today?"  
  
  
"Let's watch movie again?"  
  
  
"Sure!" Rowoon agreed with a smile on his face  
  
  
He patted zuho's head before he checked his phone, he recieved a text from his mom.   
  
  
"Babe I don't think we can go today! My mom texted me that we are having a family dinner tonight. You wanna come?" He pouted   
  
  
"What? No!"  
  
  
"Right. I forgot that our relationship is just a secret thing." He bit his lower lip and look away  
  
  
"We talked about it already right?"  
  
  
"Yes I know. I understand!" He kissed zuho's forehead and stood up "I need to prepare now. I will come back before midnight."   
  
  
  
  
Zuho didn't even know what to do alone in rowoon's room. He realize that he is now used to have rowoon at his side. He don't feel moving inside the small room because it looks empty without his handsome guy.   
  
  
He lay down on the bed and scroll on his phone when a notification appeared on his Instagram. Hyeyoon followed him, he scrolled thru her acc before he decided to follow her back.   
  
  
Thanks for following back. :)  
\- hyeyoon  
  
  
He remembered the scene that happened at the restaurant on how hyeyoon walk out because of bora.   
  
  
No problem. Anyway I'm sorry for what happened yesterday! My sister is just really stubborn.   
\- zuho  
  
  
It's okay. It's not a big deal! I know kids can't control their words lol  
\- hyeyoon  
  
  
Thanks. :)  
\- zuho  
  
  
Anyway I have to go now. Im gonna meet rowoon's parents today. :)  
\- hyeyoon  
  
  
Zuho can't help but frowned because of what he read. It still processing on him. He check his kakaotalk but rowoon didn't send him a message yet  
  
  
"Should I text him?" He asked himself but still ended up throwing his phone at his side "i dont wanna act like a possessive boyfriend."  
  
  
Ended up texting him....   
  
  
What are you doing now? Are you at your parents place already?  
\- zuho  
  
  
He waited for rowoon's reply but he didn't get any. He tried to focus on reviewing until night. He even forgot to eat not because he made himself busy but because he can't cook.   
  
  
Zuho closed his notes and checked what to eat in the fridge, since there is no food he can cook easily, he decided to cook a ramen for his dinner. He scroll his Instagram while boiling the water for his ramen. He saw dawon's post and chuckles knowing that the guy posted 3 empty cups of his coffee. He was at youngbin's cafe again. Zuho almost frooze when he saw hyeyoon post 14 minutes ago. Her, smiling beside rowoon and their families plus a photo of them two. Seeing comments from their friends makes him uncomfortable.   
  
  
I'm almost there babe. Sorry if I didn't reply this afternoon.   
\- rowoon   
  
  
He dropped his phone after he recieved a message from rowoon. He is trying his best to stay calm and not to think too much. He cook his ramen perfectly since it's the only food he can cook and suddenly slipped on his fingers when he was trying to move the food at the table  
  
  
"It messed up!" He said to himself while looking at the ramen that spilled on the floor, he didn't even ignore the burn in his hand  
  


He was about get the spilled noodles when he heard the door got open and rowoon immediately went to him  
  
  
"What happened? Did you spilled it?" He gently grab zuho's arm to make him stood up "are you okay? Your hands, can I see?" He check the boy's hand and saw the burn skin  
  
  
"I'm okay." He grab his hand but rowoon took it again and gently place it to the faucet  
  
  
"Stay like that for 15 minutes. Let the water flow to the burn skin okay?" He pinch zuho's cheek softly before he get the ointment in his medicine kit "is it painful? What happened?"  
  
  
"I-i just want to eat ramen but I messed up." He bit his lower lip to control his tears  
  
  
"No it's okay. That happened to me sometimes too!" He hugged zuho and gently tap his back "I will cook for you. I'm sorry if I didn't come back early."  
  
  
Zuho lose. His tears fell even though he tried not to. He is hurt not because of ramen but because of the relationship he have with rowoon that he can't even make it to public. His fear and insecuries are slowly eating him.   
  
  
"Something happened? Babe please tell me. I'm worried!" Rowoon wiped tears from zuho's cheeks   
  
  
"I missed you." He said in a low voice but rowoon can still heard it  
  
  
"You cried because you missed me? That's cute!" Rowoon chuckles that makes zuho rolled his eyes  
  
  
Zuho gently push rowoon and walk but rowoon grab his arm and pulled him back to him. He wrapped his hand on zuho's waist and kissed him as he pinned him against the wall. Zuho immediately wrapped his arms around rowoon's neck as the tall guy deepened the kiss by adding tongue. Rowoon hold zuho's nape while his other hand is still around his waist as if he was trying to support him. Their kiss became more passionate that zuho almost grab rowoon's hair but everything stop when he moan from pain because of his minor burn  
  
  
"Oh shit! Babe sorry." Rowoon immediately hold his hand and gave it a soft kiss "let's put some ointment and I will bandage it okay? Then I will cook so you can eat before you sleep."  
  
  
They both sat in the bed as rowoon opened his medicine kit and take the ointment for zuho  
  
  
"I saw hyeyoon's post on ig." Zuho said   
  
  
"What post?" Rowoon asked while gently putting some ointment on zuho's hand  
  
  
"Your family dinner together. You didn't tell me that you are together"  
  
  
"I didn't know either. My mom just told me when I was there already."   
  
  
"I see." He simply answer that makes rowoon glance at him  
  
  
"There is nothing going on between me and hyeyoon. His father and my dad are friends. You know I love you right?" He gave zuho a soft kiss before he wrapped some bandage on zuho's hand  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Zuho asked when he saw rowoon keep on stretching his fingers  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay! My hand just kinda feel tired." He winked at zuho and stood up "I will cook food for dinner. What do you want?"  
  
  
"Anything."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey zuho!"   
  
  
Zuho glance at the familiar voice that greeted him  
  
  
"Oh! Hi." He simply said and smiled   
  
  
"Does this seat taken?" Hyeyoon asked while pointing at the chair infront of zuho  
  
  
"No. You can take it." He said and get back on reading a book  
  
  
"Do you often come to the library every morning?" Hyeyoon asked while slowly opening the book she took from the shelves   
  
  
"Mostly."  
  
  
"I see!" She started reading her book "anyway how's you and rowoon's relationship?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" He raised his brow and stare at the girl  
  
  
"I mean your friendship! I just noticed that rowoon really adore being friends with you. That guy really loves to make friends. Since you are important to him then you are important to me too so I want us to be friends." She smiled at zuho  
  
  
"Okay. Thanks!" He smiled back  
  
  
"You know rowoon I've known him since we are in high school. My dad introduced me to him, our parents are business partners and they are all close friends too. You know his family owns one of the famous hotel in this city right? They have hotel in other country too."  
  
  
"W-what?"  
  
  
"Oh! He didn't tell you about his family background? I thought you guys are so close? I'm sorry!"  
  
  
Zuho felt uncomfortable with everything he heard, he tried to focus on reading and calm himself as he thought that's all the things surprised him  
  
  
"Well uh don't tell me he didn't tell you that I'm his fiancee too?"  
  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
  
"Coz I want to be friends with you and I also want you to help me. I have a favor to ask if you don't mind?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry hyeyoon but I don't think I can help you."  
  
  
"Please zuho? If you want me to beg then I will do it."  
  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
"It's just I feel that rowoon doesn't have time for me now. We used to hang out a lot."  
  
  
"I'm sorry but he told me that you are his ex." He raised his brow  
  
  
"What? No! That doesn't make sense. Do you know why he decided to take med course? It's because I'm taking medicine too. He wants to always stay beside me! We promised to stay beside each other until the day we got married." She was about to cry and zuho can't help but rolled his eyes "I know you guys always go home together. Can you not go with him today? I want him to drive me home and have a sweet talk just like the old days. Please zuho? I'm begging."  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Zuho was trying to focus on lectures but he can't understand anything. He didn't even reply or answered rowoon's calls  
  
  
"We need to be fast you know? I'm so hungry!" Hwiyoung said while they are walking to the cafeteria  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Dawon wrapped his arm around zuho's neck but zuho removed it immediately   
  
  
"I'm fine." He said that makes dawon stared a him with curiousity   
  
  
"As I said we should be fast. Look how many people at the cafeteria right now! No empty tables for us." Hwiyoung said when they saw lots of students at the place  
  
  
"Isn't that rowoon hyung?" Taeyang pointed at somewhere "at the corner table. With her girlfriend!"   
  
  
"I think we better eat outside!" Zuho said but then saw hwi and tyang run towards rowoon's table  
  
  
"Too late boy." Dawon tap his shoulder before leaving him  
  
  
He doesn't have any choice but to join them. He get some salad first and walk to the table. He sit infront of rowoon and beside dawon  
  
  
"What was that zuho? A salad and water?" Dawon asked and rowoon frowned when he saw it  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Rowoon asked "you should eat a lot. You want me to get you more or you want me to buy something?"  
  
  
Zuho rolled his eyes when he saw hyeyoon putting some beef on rowoon's plate  
  
  
"I'm fine okay? Don't mind me." He coldly said  
  
  
"Rowoon hyung, can you introduce us to your girlfriend?" Hwiyoung said innocently   
  
  
"Ah she is hyeyoon. She is not my...."  
  
  
"Nice to meet you guys!" Hyeyoon greeted them with a smile "I think you guys looks familiar to me."  
  
  
"They are zuho's friends." Rowoon said and hyeyoon just nod  
  
  
"I forgot I need to borrow a book at the library. I will go first!" Zuho stood up that makes everyone surprised  
  
  
"You should eat first. You didn't even take a single bite." Rowoon said but zuho just ignored him  
  
  
"I'm full." He said and walked away  
  
  
  
  
After class zuho's friends didn't say anything even though they find zuho too weird the whole day but they still decided not to talk about it.   
  
  
As zuho and dawon walk at the parking lot, zuho saw rowoon waiting for him. He felt bad for not texting him and answering his calls but he also felt bad for his self too. After a minute, he saw hyeyoon walk towards rowoon, he heard what she said since him and dawon are walking towards them too.   
  
  
"Please just drive me home. My car really can't start. I tried it many times!" Hyeyoon acted cute infront of rowoon  
  
  
"It's fine. We can drive you home first." Rowoon glance at zuho and pouted at him  
  
  
"We?" Hyeyoon asked  
  
  
"I-its okay. I have plan with dawon hyung today too." Zuho can see how dawon got shocked and confused beside him  
  
  
"What plan?" Rowoon asked in a serious tone "dawon hyung can join us too. We'll just drive hyeyoon home then let's go to wherever or whatever plan you have. Let's go!" He was about to open his car door but zuho stop him  
  
  
"We need to discuss something in private." Zuho is trying his best to look at rowoon who is now crossing his arms and staring at him seriously "you can drive her home. Let's go hyung!" He turn around and grab dawon's hand   
  


  
  
  
  
They entered youngbin's cafe and the guy welcomed them with smile. Zuho noticed how dawon's ears got red and he find it too weird  
  
  
"Iced americano?" Youngbin asked dawon when they are about to order  
  
  
"Yes." Dawon shyly scratching his nape "how about you zuho?"   
  
  
"Vanilla latte and blueberry cheesecake hyung!"  
  
  
"Since zuho is here, these are my treat so no need to pay." Youngbin smiled  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Dawon was amazed and youngbin just chuckles "it would be nice if I always go here with zuho so I don't need to pay for coffee." They both laughed  
  
  
"I can give you discount next time." Youngbin chuckles "just take a sit first. I'll give your coffee once it's done."  
  
  
They both sit at the corner table and dawon gave zuho a confused stare  
  
  
"Is there something you wanna say to me?" Dawon asked   
  
  
"Nothing. You will surely never understand!" Zuho look away  
  
  
"You talk as if you don't know me!" Dawon gave him a disappointed look   
  
  
"It's just.... Something just bothering me!"   
  
  
"And then?"  
  
  
"Hyung, do you ever feel betrayed when you thought you already know someone but then you realize that you really didn't know him that much like they are keeping their life too private and secret to you?"  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawon raised his brow "zuho, you know everyone of us has a secret and people will let you see whatever they want you to see. We need to gave ourselves limitation on digging someone that much unless you ask that person something about their life and they are willing to share it to you. Well no, you shouldn't force or ask them about it. Let them share it to you by themselves."  
  
  
"What if I have a secret about my life and I didn't tell it to you. Do you think it's okay with you?"  
  
  
"Well I still respect you. I mean that's your life zuho, I have limitation as your friend. I don't want to interfere with your life unless you want to tell me everything then Im willing to listen." Dawon said in a serious tone  
  
  
  
Youngbin Served their coffee and cake. Dawon thanked him as they both smile at each other before youngbin left them   
  
  
After hours of talking nonsense with his hyung, zuho decided to go home. Dawon drive him home. While walking at the hallway to his room, he saw rowoon outside his room waiting for him. The guy smile at him but he can still feel that rowoon was hurt because of what he did at school.   
  
  
"Did you eat already?" Rowoon asked in a calm voice  
  
  
"Yes." He smiled  
  
  
"I see. I cooked dinner just in case you didn't eat proper meal yet. I will just put it on the fridge so we can eat it tomorrow morning."   
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
He was about to open his room door when rowoon hold his hand  
  
  
"You're not gonna sleep in my room?"  
  
  
"I need to make some music. I don't want to disturb you so I need to stay in my room." Zuho said while rowoon is trying to understand every reason he gave  
  
  
"I see." He slowly released zuho's hand from his "did I do something wrong?"  
  
  
"What? No. I'm sorry I'm just busy!"  
  
  
Rowoon faced him and kiss his forehead  
  
  
"If I did something wrong please tell me so that I can apologize. I will do everything to fix myself. Just don't avoid me like today." He gently touched zuho's cheek "I love you!"   
  



	14. Chapter 14

Zuho didn't get to see rowoon for few days since the tall guy became so busy with his study, though rowoon always calls and texted him almost every hour. He can feel that rowoon is trying to make up on him even though the guy is clueless on why zuho acted the last time. He didn't forget to send him everything he does and updating him who's with him.   
  
  
Saturday came, rowoon asked to have lunch date with him and zuho agreed to it. As they entered in an Italian restaurant, a waitress guide them to their reserved table. They were about to order when a familiar person appeared   
  
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late." Hyeyoon said that makes them surprised   
  
  
"You asked me where we are but I didn't know you'll come!" Rowoon took a glance on zuho who is now avoiding his stare  
  
  
"Oh I texted you that I'm coming too. Am I not welcome here?"   
  
  
"No it's not that.... I just want to have lunch with zuho." Rowoon can see how zuho's eyes got widened  
  
  
"I-it's okay." Zuho said   
  
  
"Thanks." Hyeyoon seated beside rowoon  
  
  
"I'll go to the restroom first." Rowoon stood up and walk away  
  
  
"Hmm zuho can I ask for a favor?" Hyeyoon started  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
"Once rowoon get back can you pretend that you have urgent meeting or something so I can talk to him just me and rowoon? I need something to tell him but I can't find any right time for it."  
  
  
Zuho didn't say anything until rowoon went back.   
  
  
"Did you choose what you want already?" Rowoon asked zuho before he grab the menu book   
  
  
"I think zuho needs to go somewhere! Right zuho?" Hyeyoon look at him but he didnt say anything  
  
  
"What? You said you don't have plan today! Should we leave now?" Rowoon asked  
  
  
"Can't you hear? He has an urgent meeting with his friends." Hyeyoon raised her brow  
  
  
"Yes that's why we are going now."   
  
  
"Why do you have to come with him? Excuse me but I'm here though. You are acting as if you are his boyfriend."   
  
  
"That's because I am his boyfriend hyeyoon." Rowoon was annoyed but still trying to calm down  
  
  
"Rowoon stop! You shouldn't make a joke like that. I'm leaving!" He stood up but rowoon grab his hand  
  
  
"W-what? A Joke?" Rowoon gave him a painful laughed "okay. You can leave!"   
  
  
The moment rowoon released his hand from his, zuho can feel like someone is stabbing his heart. He realize how coward he is to the point that he wants to punch himself. He can't hold it anymore. He dialled dawon's number and his friend immediately answered it  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Can I go to your place?"  
  
  
"Right now? Sure but what happened? Are you sick?"  
  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
  
Zuho immediately took a bus and went to dawon's place. As soon as he entered his friend's room, he can see dawon's worried eyes.   
  
  
"What happened? Come here!" Dawon hugged him quietly as zuho's tears started to fall from his eyes  
  
  
As he calm down, they both sit at the couch and dawon gave him a can of beer  
  
  
"Too early for beer but I guess this is good for today's mood." He lean his head at the couch as he open his tv "do you wanna watch some Netflix movies or play games?"  
  
  
"rowoon is my boyfriend." Zuho said and drink his beer straight  
  
  
"Rowoon is your what? Did I heard it right?"  
  
  
"You can call me gay or insult me or disgust me. It just happened. I fell inlove with a guy! I feel in love with him."  
  
  
Dawon faced him and stared at him for a minute before he talk  
  
  
"Okay Im just shocked but I understand too. Falling inlove with the same gender is not disgusting zuho. Being gay is not disgusting and it shouldn't be use as an insult. I can't blame you being inlove but can you tell me how that happened?   
  
  
Zuho shared everything happened since day one and even the reason why he act so weird for days. he can't see any negative reaction from his friend. Dawon just listen until the last word he said.   
  
  
"I can say that rowoon is indeed a nice guy. Now I understand why he's nice and sweet to you." Dawon keep on nodding   
  
  
"I realize how coward I am."  
  
  
"I can't blame you. You have your reason but zuho you should think about rowoon's feelings too. Don't put too much emotion on something without even asking him or talking to him."   
  
  
"What should I do? If you are rowoon for sure you will choose a girl over a guy right?"  
  
  
"It depends whom I love the most. I don't mind choosing a guy though. Relationship with a girl and a guy has no difference zuho. It's all about love not the gender."  
  
  
"Hyeyoon said she is rowoon's fiancee. She talk as if telling me that she deserves him more than me. What do you think I will react?"   
  
  
"Hyeyoon said that but did rowoon feel you that way? You know zuho once you enter a relationship you should put your trust too. I trust you is a better compliment than I love you. Stop being so insecure zuho that's not healthy. And you can't hide your relationship with him forever. If you keep on hiding it then what's the purpose of that relationship? Think about it okay?"  
  
  
They ended up playing games after having a deep talks. Zuho decided to went home when the night came. He needs to talk to rowoon and apologize for being too complicated  
  
  
He gently knocked on rowoon's room, getting nervous that the guy is not home yet but after a minute, the door open and he saw how rowoon gave him a force smile  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" He bite his lips while looking at rowoon's face "can I come in?"   
  
  
Rowoon didn't say anything but he open the door so zuho can go inside. He sit at the bed trying to look at rowoon straight in his eyes while the guy is leaning at the wall while crossing his arms  
  
  
"I thought you're not coming home yet." Zuho started  
  
  
"I already went home after you left."  
  
  
"You leave hyeyoon?"   
  
  
"I don't know what's on your mind zuho. I feel like you are pushing me to her. I keep on thinking what I did wrong or am I lacking!"  
  
  
"No it's not like that." Zuho stood up and faced the guy "I'm sorry! I'm scared that one day you will tell me that you didn't love anymore. I am the one who is lacking. Hyeyoon knows you more than me. She is too perfect for you rowoon! My insecurity is slowly eating me." His tear slowly fell in his eyes, rowoon wiped it gently  
  
  
"If I said I love you, I mean it. I hope you trust me babe! Yes my family wants hyeyoon for me but I don't care. As long as you are here with me then I can live happily. You are my only home zuho. Just promise me that you will stay. I don't mind being in a secret relationship with you."  
  
  
"What if I break the promise? What if I break your trust?"   
  
  
"Well, loving and trusting you is my decision. Breaking your promise is your choice babe."  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" He hugged rowoon Tight   
  
  
"I will make this relationship work, I promise!"   



	15. Chapter 15

"How is it? Do you like it?" Rowoon asked while looking at zuho checking every corner of their unit  
  
  
"This is much better than our room in the dorm but are you sure about this?"   
  
  
"Ofcourse! I want you to feel more comfortable and in fact this is a good choice right? So we can live together now. We have two rooms too!" He grab zuho's hand to take him to see the rooms  
  
  
"Why two?"   
  
  
"Don't worry the one is our room and the other one is for your little music studio so you can study and make your music comfortably."  
  
  
"Thanks." He gently hugged rowoon   
  
  
"I'm planning to buy this unit for real. Jaeyoon hyung knows about it too. But ofcourse I can't give them full payment." He chuckles "I already gave them fifty percent then will give the remaining monthly. You don't need to worry with everything okay?" He kiss his boy's forehead and zuho gave him a sweet smile  
  
  
  
They became busy putting their important things in place specially zuho's music room. They set up the table, his digital piano, mpc, notes and his things on making music.   
  
  
"So how do you make music by these things?" Rowoon checking zuho's things   
  
  
"First, you need to be smart to make music." He sit on his black swivel chair as he scroll his computer   
  
  
"I'm smart so you think I can make music too?" He sit on the small chair beside zuho  
  
  
"You need to be creative too!" He took a glance on rowoon and smile   
  
  
"What's that?" Pointing at Zuho's computer Screen  
  
  
"Digital audio workstation. That's where I edit and record the beats of my music." He said and rowoon just nod  
  
  
"You really love music huh! Is that really your dream?"   
  
  
"Yes. Since I was young! I wanna be a successful music producer." He smiled and rowoon hold his hand  
  
  
"And I promise that when you made your dreams come true, I'm at your side. Cheering for you! A successful music producer and a successful doctor. Wow what a perfect couple we are." He kissed zuho's hand and gave him a sweet smile  
  
  
"Stop with your imagination. Im hungry! Should we order pizza?"  
  
  
"You want pizza? Okay!" He stood up and immediately call for a delivery while zuho is focusing on his computer  
  
  
"Did you order chicken too?" Zuho asked after rowoon put his phone at the table and sit beside him again  
  
  
"Yeah 6 pieces?" He asked and zuho just nod like a puppy "while waiting for the foods, let me sing you a song!" He stretched his hands and checking the piano gently  
  
  
"You know how to play that?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"Ofcourse! Just watch and fell harder." He started playing the piano "you know this song?" He took a glance at zuho but the guy just shrugged "first love." He smiled  
  
  
Zuho just stared at rowoon while the guy is singing him a song. He can't help but amazed on how beautiful rowoon voice is.   
  
  
"You are my first love everytime, I'll wait for you until spring snow comes, the night I was sad and stumbled, my heart is really strange when the wind blows" he stared at zuho sweetly as he sing the last words  
  
  
Zuho can't help but hug rowoon's waist and lean his chin to his man's shoulder  
  
  
"I love you." Zuho whispered   
  
  
"Wow! Should i sing everyday so you can say that words to me and hug me?" Rowoon teased him and he just rolled his eyes  
  
  
"Ah dawon hyung wants to visit our unit today! Is it okay?"   
  
  
"Ofcourse! Tell him to bring some beer too." Rowoon chuckles until he checked his phone and saw a message from his dad "uh babe is it okay if i leave you and hyung today? My dad wants me to come home today."  
  
  
"Yeah sure! Emergency?"  
  
  
"I dont know. He just said that he needs to talk to me. I will come back at night okay?"   
  
  
  
  
After driving his way for an hour, rowoon arrived to his parents place. He saw his mom alone at the living room as he entered the house  
  
  
"Where is dad?" He kissed her cheek as the woman pointed the office at the second floor  
  
  
Rowoon immediately went straight to his dad's room and saw the old man busy talking with someone on the phone, his father watch him as he sit at the couch silently. After a few minutes his father cut the call and sit infront of him  
  
  
"You are now making a decision without asking my opinion!" His dad Cross his legs and look at him straight in the eyes "you are planning to buy a condo unit using my money?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you dad but I don't think it's a big deal to you though."  
  
  
"You move in to that unit with a guy! Is he that close to you that you decided to live together?"  
  
  
"Dad I don't want us to fight over this thing."  
  
  
His father handed him an envelope with pictures of him and zuho together. At school, outside the dorm and even going to cinema and grocery  
  
  
"I can't believe this! You still let your secretary to stalk me even until now?"  
  
  
"I want you to stay away from that guy! I don't want people to misunderstand your relationship. You better focus your relationship with hyeyoon."  
  
  
"Zuho is the most important person for me and I will never leave him."  
  
  
"Do whatever I told you!" The old man shouted "your relationship with that guy is so disgusting. What do you think other people will say!" He stood up angrily and pointed at rowoon  
  
  
"Dad you will never understand." Rowoon is trying his best not to tear up infront of the old man  
  
  
"I even let you take that stupid course of yours rather than taking a business course since you keep on pushing me with that thing but if you didn't stay away from that guy, I will cut your credit cards and let you suffer."  
  
  
"I can survive without it but I can't survive without zuho. I hope you understand!" He said and walk away  
  
  
  
As he drive his way home, he saw a message from zuho asking him to buy some dinner since they don't have stock of foods. He went straight to jaeyoon's restaurant to have some takeout sushi bento box. He saw jaeyoon at the counter as he entered the place. He immediately ordered the foods he need and pay for it using his card  
  
  
"Do you have any card sir? This one is not working!" The girl employee asked, jaeyoon noticed and come near them  
  
  
"What happened?" Jaeyoon asked  
  
  
"My cards are not working. I guess my dad cut it all!" He scratched his eyebrow and stared at the foods he ordered  
  
  
"Looks like you are in trouble huh! Just take it. Take it as my treat!"  
  
  
"Thanks hyung! I will pay you back tomorrow." He grab the paperbag with the foods he ordered  
  
  
"No need." Jaeyoon smiled at him and rowoon nodded and smile back  
  
  
  
When he entered his car, his phone rang and saw zuho's name on it. He answered immediately   
  
  
"Where are you now?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"I'm on my way home now. Does hyung still there?"  
  
  
"He went home already. He said he need to see someone."  
  
  
"I see. I will cut the call now baby. I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
  
  
"Okay! Be safe."   
  
  
He contacted inseong after he cut the call with zuho.   
  
  
"Hyung!" He started when the guy answered his call  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Do you know anyone who is willing to buy a car?"  
  
  
"Car? What car?"  
  
  
"My car!"  
  
  
"What? Are you serious? But why?"   
  
  
"I will tell you tomorrow."   
  



	16. Chapter 16

"You really sell it huh." Inseong said while focusing on driving  
  
  
"Yes! Gladly youngbin hyung needs to buy a car too and agreed to buy mine since it's still new and I gave it to him cheaper than the original price. Since I don't have a choice too I agreed for half payment for now."  
  
  
Rowoon take his car to youngbin's coffee shop after he make sure that zuho went to class. He called inseong to fetch him too so he can still made it to his first class  
  
  
"Did you tell zuho about it? I bet he will get curious if he don't see your car."   
  
  
"I will tell him later but ofcourse I'm not gonna tell him the reason. I don't want him to get worried."  
  
  
"You don't want him to get worried but you gave me stress for worrying huh!" They both chuckles   
  
  
  
Zuho's class ended early than rowoon, he texted the guy that he will buy grocery first and go to a cafe with dawon  
  


Should I go to you? I will give you money for grocery.   
\- rowoon  
  
  
No need. Don't worry I have money. Just focus on studying Dr. Kim rowoon  
\- zuho  
  
  
Rowoon chuckles after he read his man's message.   
  
  
  
  
  
"As far as I know you don't like coffee but these days I noticed you drink coffee almost everyday!" Zuho teased dawon who is focusing on driving   
  
  
"It may be so late but yeah I appreciate coffee now. It's not that bad!"   
  
  
They went straight to buy some grocery first before they went to youngbin's coffee shop. Zuho stop from walking when he noticed rowoon's car outside the cafe  
  
  
"Isn't that rowoon's car?" Dawon pointed at the black Bentley suv   
  
  
"I know. Is he here? But he still have a class." He raised his brow walking to a cafe while staring at the car  
  
  
Zuho keep on looking in every corner of the cafe but he didn't see rowoon. He decided to text him after they ordered latte and cheesecake  
  
  
You still have class?   
\- zuho  
  
  
After a few minutes he received a reply from rowoon  
  
  
Yup. Are you done with groceries?   
\- rowoon  
  
  
I'm here at youngbin hyung's cafe. I saw your car outside I thought you are here. What is it doing here?  
\- zuho  
  
  
Zuho waited for a reply until dawon drive him to their condo. His phone vibrate when he went inside their unit. He answered the call while putting the drinks and meats inside the fridge  
  
  
"Babe sorry I just finish my last class." Rowoon said  
  
  
"You have time to explain now?"   
  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you about it but I sell my car to youngbin hyung."  
  
  
"Wait what? Care to explain why?"  
  
  
"Well I'm just planning to buy a new one!"   
  
  
"But your car is still new! What's with you?"  
  
  
"I'm on my way home now. Don't get mad please?"  
  
  
"Fine! Be safe. Just tell me if you want me to pick you outside."  
  
  
  
  
After an hour and half of waiting, rowoon went home and zuho immediately welcome him with hugged   
  
  
"I waited for almost two hours. Didn't you take a cab?"  
  
  
"I ride a bus. Sorry!" He kissed zuho's cheek "Did you eat already?"  
  
  
"I'm still full." He pouted   
  
  
They decided to watch a movie in the living room when zuho's phone ring and bora's name pop up on it  
  
  
"What?" He answered   
  
  
Zuho immediately stood up and panic that makes rowoon confused and nervous  
  
  
"What happened?" He asked when he saw zuho cut the call  
  
  
"My dad is in the hospital! He got heart attack."   
  
  
Rowoon hugged zuho as he see him started crying.   
  
  
"You need to calm down first."  
  
  
"I need to go home!" He stared at rowoon while a tears keep rolling on his cheeks  
  
  
"Okay babe. We will go home tonight. Please calm down first! The Doctors are taking care of your dad for sure." He wiped zuho's tears "please sit down first. I will book a flight tonight." He said and zuho just nod while trying to calm himself down  
  
  
Rowoon immediately book a flight to jeju and planning to skip the next day's class thinking that zuho needs him more  
  
  
"Our flight is 12am so you better pack your important things now. I will call a cab for us too. It's 8pm now and we must be hurry!"  
  
  
Zuho immediately run to their room to take a few clothes of him and rowoon too and some important stuff, while rowoon texted bora about their father's condition after he called for a cab  
  
  
  
Rowoon tried everything to make zuho feel that everything's okay, making him feel that he is always there for him. Bought him bread and coffee so he will not get hungry before flight. Making him feel the comfort. Hugging him to lessen his pain.  
  
  
As they landed to jeju They went straight to youngbin's house as chani welcomed them and let them stay there freely.   
  
  
"You should take a rest first! We will visit your dad at 7am." Rowoon said  
  
  
"Can we visit him now?"  
  
  
"No! You need some rest too. If you force yourself to go there at this hour, you will get sick. Better to visit him with healthy body and mind."  
  
  
Zuho didn't argue and just do what rowoon said. He sleep so fast since he got so tired from crying and travel. Rowoon woke him up when the time tick to 7am as he promise to zuho.   
  
  
They borrowed chani's car when they went to the hospital where zuho's dad is staying. They bought some fruits and flowers too for the old man. They saw zuho's dad still sleeping and his mom preparing some foods when they entered the room.   
  
  
"Mom, How's dad?" Zuho asked   
  
  
"He woke up too early and now he get back to sleep again. He is doing fine now, I told you not to worry. You even skip class just to come here." She gently tap zuho's shoulder and took a glance on rowoon "you must be rowoon? Bora keep on mentioning you. How nice of you to come here with my son."  
  
  
"It's okay ma'am since we don't have important things to do at school today so I don't mind coming here too."  
  
  
Zuho's mom offer to buy them foods but they both refused since chani made them a simple breakfast before they left the house. They are started having some conversation when rowoon phone vibrate and hyeyoon's name pop up on it. He excuse himself before he answered the call  
  
  
"Where are you?" Hyeyoon started  
  
  
"Jeju." Rowoon answered  
  
  
"You are kidding right?"  
  
  
"No! Why?"  
  
  
"Why? Are you serious? Rowoon we have an important exams today."  
  
  
"I'm sorry. Coming here in jeju is more important. We got an emergency. I will just talk to our prof once I get back."  
  
  
"What emergency?"  
  
  
"Zuho's dad is in the hospital right now."  
  
  
"Wow! How sweet of you. You came there for other person's father and forget about your exams. Are you that serious?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
  
"I don't need your sorry coz I feel more sorry to you. Since you are there, give yourself a favor and do some check up and treatment for your hand. You know there is a problem with that hand of yours. Remember how you failed to do the IM injection, rowoon you can't be a doctor with that kind of problem."  
  
  
"I know. Bye now!"  
  
  
Rowoon cut the call, he saw zuho's dad awake when he entered the room again. He greeted the old man and they all started some simple conversation  
  
  
"Who called you?" Zuho whispered   
  
  
"Hyeyoon." He answered and saw zuho's brow raised "she just asked why I didn't went to school today."  
  
  
  
As the day ended peacefully, zuho and rowoon decided to stay at the hospital so zuho's mom can have a good rest too. While zuho is sleeping peacefully, rowoon recieved a message from his mom  
  
  
Call me right now  
\- mom  
  
  
He leave the room silently and immediately contacted his mother.   
  
  
"Mom why? It's already late now. Why are you still awake?"  
  
  
"Hyeyoon told me that you are in jeju! I book you a flight, you better go home now. You are taking care of other people's parents while your father is in the hospital too. He is still unconscious until now. What kind of son you are." His mom said and he can feel the anger on her voice   
  
  
"W-what? Mom what happened?" Rowoon was trying to calm down but his voice is shaking  
  
  
"He suddenly fainted while walking down the stairs and now he is suffering from a head injury."  
  
  
"Damn it!" He whispered "I will come home now mom. I'm sorry pls wait for me!"  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Zuho woke up seeing a note at the small table beside him  
  
  
I'm sorry if I didn't wake you up but I need to go home now. Call me after you read this  
\- rowoon   
  
  
He immediately called rowoon after he read the note, it takes a few minutes before the man answered  
  
  
"Hey good morning!" Rowoon greeted   
  
  
"What time did you left? You should wake me up"  
  
  
"3am. I don't want to disturb your rest!"  
  
  
"Something happened?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"Just a family matter. You will come back tomorrow right?"  
  
  
"Yes since dad is doing good now thank god."  
  
  
"I need to cut the call now babe. Eat a lot okay? And take a good rest." Rowoon cut the call and didn't wait for zuho to answer

Zuho is spending his day taking care of his dad even until they left the hospital. His day became quite and boring after rowoon left. He can't deny the fact that he is use to have rowoon by his side everyday.   
  
  
As the night come, zuho took a shower and lie down to his bed, he checked his phone but no text or calls from rowoon. He sent him a message asking if what the guy is doing but still no reply. He got bored and just decided to scroll on his ig until dawon sent him a kakaotalk message  
  
  
Where are you?  
\- dawon  
  
  
Im still in jeju. I will come back tomorrow.   
\- zuho  
  
  
Did you saw the pictures? I will send it you.   
\- dawon  
  
  
Zuho got curious about it but after seeing what dawon sent him he immediately stood up and stared at the pictures of hyeyoon wrapping his arms around rowoon's neck and last photo gave his tears a reason to fell, the photo of hyeyoon and rowoon kissing at the bar  
  
  
His hands were shaking but he still tried to dial rowoon's number, he called him many times before the other line answered  
  
  
"Where are you?" He is trying his best not to stutter   
  
  
"Hey zuho!" A familiar voice answered "can you call tomorrow? We are kinda busy." Hyeyoon ended the call   
  
  
"Bullshit!" He said to himself trying to calm himself down but tears keeps rolling on his cheeks  
  
  
His phone rang and saw dawon's name on it. He wipe his tears and took a deep breathe before he answered the call  
  
  
"Hey are you okay?"   
  
  
Zuho can feel the concern on dawon's voice  
  
  
"I'm not."   
  
  
"I don't know what really happens in that pictures but I think it's better if you guys will talk first."  
  
  
"No need hyung. Obviously he is cheating on me. He immediately went to Seoul saying that he has a family matters. Since when flirting and cheating became a family matters now? That's bullshit and unforgivable."  
  
  
"Both of you are my friends. You know I'm always here for you!"  
  
  
"Can I just stay at your dorm when I get back hyung?"   
  
  
"Sure sure. Anytime!"  
  
  
He ended the call and let his body fall on his bed. There are so many questions filling up his head. There are so many why. He touch his chest as he closed his eyes when tears started to fall so hard. Having too much pain in the chest is too uncomfortable for zuho.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowoon went to the airport at four in the morning knowing that zuho's flight is 4:30 am, he don't know how to contact zuho since he forgot his phone when he walk out at the bar the night when hyeyoon suddenly kissed him.   
  
  
He waited for hours but he didn't see zuho, until he decided to went home at seven in the morning, he decided to went straight to hyeyoon's dorm first to get his phone, the girl gave it to him and trying to apologize but rowoon turn his back on her  
  
  
"Can we just talk first? You know I'm so drunk last night. I'm sorry!" Hyeyoon said  
  
  
"Let's just talk some other time." He walk away and immediately check his phone but no messages or calls from zuho so he decided to call him but zuho didn't answer the calls  
  
  
Babe where are you? I waited at the airport but I didn't see you there. I'm worried!   
\- rowoon  
  
  
He waited but there is still no response. Rowoon decided to went home thinking that zuho is there already. he ride a bus again without feeling the tiredness since the early morning he went out.   
  
  
As he entered their unit, it's still empty. He sit at the couch as he feel his feet are kinda trembling and realize that he never take breakfast yet.   
  
  
Rowoon checked his message to zuho again but still no response yet. He check the other messages from his friends and noticed a photos they sent him on his ig and kakaotalk, asking if he and hyeyoon are already back together. Some were congratulating him too.   
  
  
"What the fuck is this?" He asked himself  
  
  
He comb his hair using his finger and took a deep breathe before he dialled zuho's number again but he can't reach him so he decided to sent him a message  
  
  
Can we talk?   
\- rowoon  
  
  
The last choice he had is to call dawon, it took him few minutes before the guy answered it  
  
  
"Hyung!" He started "are you with zuho?"  
  
  
"Well uh yeah. I know you got worried but he is fine.. Physically" dawon answered in a calm voice  
  
  
"Are you in your dorm? I will go there right now hyung!"  
  
  
"I'm not sure about that rowoon. For sure you are aware of you and hyeyoon photos right?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I.... I just saw it this morning. That's why I wanna talk to zuho!"  
  
  
"Did you two really kissed in public I mean I saw the pictures but I want to know your side about it."  
  
  
"Hyung I know I made mistake but believe me it's not my intention. I will never cheat on zuho. Please let me see him. I don't want to end this day without fixing this mess. I want to talk to him and explain my side."  
  
  
  
Dawon agreed to him visiting zuho at the dorm without even telling his man. Rowoon immediately went out of their unit and took a cab going to dawon's place. After half an hour, he arrived at dawon's dorm, he immediately went up on where dawon's room is. He stopped infront of the door as he took a deep breathe before he gently knock. A few minutes had past before the door opened and zuho got froze for a second before he realized that rowoon is in front of him  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Zuho coldly asked  
  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
  
"I'm not in the mood. Go home!" Zuho was about to close the door when rowoon stopped him  
  
  
"Please? I don't want this day to end without us talking." Rowoon begged  
  
  
"I need space for now. Please just give me space for now! Don't force me to listen to your excuse rowoon. I'm tired! Let me rest."  
  
  
Rowoon bit his lips to stop himself from crying while looking at zuho until his phone rang and hyeyoon's name pop up on it. Zuho saw it and rowoon immediately ignore it.   
  
  
"I guess there is more important person you need to waste your time then." Zuho closed the door with force and left rowoon hopeless  
  
  
Rowoon's phone ring again and he immediately answered it when he saw his mom's name on it.   
  
  
"Yes mom?"  
  
  
"Where are you? Can you come here at the hospital and take care of your dad for a while."  
  
  
"Yes mom I'm coming."  
  
  
Rowoon look back at the room again before he go  



	18. Chapter 18

Days have been past but zuho still avoiding rowoon everytime the guy tried to come near him at school and even went to dawon's dorm some nights. Ignoring rowoon's calls and texts, though sometimes he didn't see the guy at school but rowoon never miss any days to text him  
  
  
"So when will you plan to talk to him?" Dawon asked in a low voice  
  
  
"I don't know. Once I'm okay?" Zuho answered while focusing his eyes on the book infront of him  
  
  
"When? You shouldn't avoid him for long."  
  
  
They just stopped from talking when taeyang and hwiyoung went to their table and put their books in the table  
  
  
"We saw rowoon hyung and hyeyoon outside. After the photos of them went out I just noticed that they are always stick with each other everyday." Hwiyoung excitedly said  
  
  
"What are they doing?" Dawon asked and zuho pinched his side  
  
  
"Talking. Rowoon hyung look so serious though." Taeyang said  
  
  
"They are both serious. Maybe talking about their future?" Hwiyoung giggles "it's so nice to have someone who are not scared to make you feel their love even in public."  
  
  
"You talk as if you have a girlfriend." Taeyang laughed but immediately hold his lips knowing that they are in the library  
  
  
"I don't have for now. But if ever I fell for someone I will make sure everyone will know. What's the point of entering a relationship if you will just keep it a secret." Hwiyoung rolled his eyes  
  
  
"Enough." Dawon gave them a serious stare before he check zuho and pat his back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"For Pete sake rowoon please fix yourself!" Hyeyoon pointed words "what's your plan? Your grades are dropping. You can't fail this. You should work it out until final."  
  
  
"You know I don't have time to study! I need to take care of my parents too especially my dad who are still unconscious." Rowoon said in a serious tone  
  
  
"You think I didn't know what are you up to these days?" Hyeyoon bit her lower lips to control herself "this is your dream right? Please focus."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As zuho and dawon walking to the parking lot after their class, they immediately saw rowoon went inside hyeyoon's car, zuho stopped and just watch the two leave the place  
  
  
"Are you okay? You want to follow them?" Dawon asked  
  
  
"Can you drop me at the condo hyung?" Zuho asked back  
  
  
"Yes sure. So are you gonna stay at your unit?"  
  
  
Zuho didn't answer him even after dawon dropped him infront of the condo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As rowoon and hyeyoon went to the hospital to check for rowoon's dad, he saw his mom having a serious talk with their personal lawyer outside his dad's room. As they walk towards, his mom took a serious glance and face him as he stopped infront of them  
  
  
"Can I talk to you son?" Her mom asked in a calm voice, rowoon just nod "excuse us hyeyoon."  
  
  
Both of them went inside the room and leave hyeyoon and the lawyer outside  
  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
  
"I need you to take care of your father's business especially our hotel in berlin!"   
  
  
"But mom, you know I'm busy with my studies and I'm not into handling dad's business. You know that right?"  
  
  
"Son you need to understand. You are the only one who can help our family!"  
  
  
"Mom I want to be a doctor! I want to focus on my studies."  
  
  
"You can't be a doctor rowoon. Your grades are dropping and your hand has a problem. Your dream as a doctor is so impossible for you now."  
  
  
"H-how did you know about my hand? Did hyeyoon told you?"  
  
  
"Your father is still unconscious, even before his accident you know he has a weak heart. You are the only one he can trust about our business. Please don't disappoint your father."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After having an argument with his mother, rowoon decided to went home. Hyeyoon volunteer to drive him to his condo since the girl is also going home already. Hyeyoon apologized for telling his mom about his condition and he can't blame her for doing it. He can see how worried hyeyoon is.   
  
  
  
As soon as he entered the unit, he got shocked seeing zuho busy cooking pasta in the kitchen, he went towards his man and can't even hide his smile  
  
  
"Y-your back." He said, standing and watching zuho scrolling on his phone checking the procedure on how to cook the pasta   
  
  
"I'm almost done. Please wait over there?" Zuho pointed the dining area  
  
  
"Sure!" Rowoon excitedly sit and just watch his man struggling on cooking, he even took a photo of him and can't help but smile  
  
  
  
As soon as zuho finished his pasta, he prepared a plate of it for rowoon and even put a glass of orange juice at the table for rowoon  
  
  
"Try it. It's my first time but it looks good." Zuho pouted  
  
  
"It is." Rowoon giggles as he took a bite of it "are you sure this is your first time cooking?"  
  
  
"I put my 100% effort doing that." He smiled  
  
  
Rowoon immediately finished the plate of it  
  
  
"You want more?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"No. I'm full already! As of now I just want to look at you." He stared at the guy who is now avoiding his eyes "I missed you."  
  
  
"Let's break up." Zuho said in a serious tone  
  
  
"W-what? What do you mean?"   
  
  
"Let's break up rowoon." He stood up and rowoon followed him too as the guy trying to understand the situation   
  
  
"I can't understand! Why? Babe if this is a joke then I don't like it."   
  
  
Zuho took a deep breath and bit his lower lip before he speak again  
  
  
"I don't think I can hold on to this relationship rowoon. It's hard!"  
  
  
"Hard? Why? What's hard? Is it because of those pictures with hyeyoon?" Tears trying to run from rowoon's eyes "okay babe, I made mistakes, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry about that please let me explain! It's not my intention. I didn't mean that to happen."  
  
  
"Look! I'm not strong enough for this relationship. I can't handle it. I'm too weak for it and I need space." Zuho can't control his tears falling from his eyes   
  
  
"I can be strong for you. Please just stay! I'm begging." Rowoon kneel infront of zuho as he hold the man's hands "I need you. I need you right now! You are my only strength zuho please don't leave me. I promise I will improve myself and be a better boyfriend for you."   
  
  
"Please? Just give me space. My insecurities and jealousy are eating me slowly. I need to give myself some space. It's so hard! I'm not strong enough to make this relationship public so what's the point of this? Please give me time!"   
  
  
"How about me?" Rowoon stood up and wipe the liquids on his cheeks "you are my only comfort. Am I not enough for you to stay? Because for me, I will never hesitate to choose you always." His voice cracked  
  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm not as strong as you are."   
  
  
"No babe. I understand! Let's just talk about it tomorrow. Just take a rest first okay? Please don't push me away."   
  
  
"Rowoon please? I need to go now. I need rest. Please give me space!" He turn his back on him as he was about to leave, rowoon grab his hand  
  
  
"I-is this really what you want?" He stared at zuho's eyes waiting for an answer but zuho didn't say anything and avoided his eyes "I don't want this but if this makes you happy then I respect your decision. Zuho I love you, I always do." He squished zuho's hand before he let it go "always be safe!"   
  
  


Goodbye is the hardest thing to say to someone who means the world to you, especially when goodbye isn’t what you want.


	19. Chapter 19

Years have been past and zuho never saw rowoon again. He never tried to ask their mutual friends about him too, things became so smooth for him, he studied hard, graduated and now slowly getting a recognition for his hardwork   
  
  
He became successful after working so hard and now he is known as one of the best rookie music producer in the industry.   
  
  
"Another successful production have been done." Dawon patted zuho's back when he went inside the nightclub "congrats bro!" He sit beside the guy and immediately ask for a cocktail drink  
  
  
"You're late again." Zuho said "just because you own this place doesn't mean you have to be late everytime we meet."  
  
  
"Hey you know I'm a busy man. Anyway where is taeyang and hwi?"  
  
  
"Taeyang is busy. You know him, he is a famous idol now."  
  
  
"Not that famous though. Hwiyoung?"  
  
  
"He wanna rest. We worked too hard with the last album we made."  
  
  
"Atleast you are here my friend." Dawon wrapped his arm on zuho's shoulder but the guy removed it immediately   
  
  
They became quiet as they drink their cocktails   
  
  
"Rowoon will be back from Berlin next week." Dawon said while staring at his guy  
  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
  
"I told youngbin to invite him at my party next week. It's fine right?" He look at zuho as if he is asking for permission   
  
  
"Why are you asking me? It's your birthday. Invite whoever you want. 7 years have been past already." He sip his drink  
  
  
"Right? Like what you've said. You moved on already. As what I've heard, him and hyeyoon already get married in Berlin."  
  
  
Zuho didn't know what to react with the sudden news. He always said he moved on from the past but his chest still feel heavy for years already.   
  
  
"They surely have a healthy relationship in that place. Two successful doctors with happy relationship." His throat gets dry after spilling those words  
  
  
"I think so. After rowoon fly to Berlin, hyeyoon followed him there after the semester and continue her study there so maybe they both continue their dreams in that place."   
  
  
"Thanks to me then. If I didn't broke up with rowoon then they will not gonna be together for sure." Zuho laughed bitterly  
  
  
"You know I really wanna know why you break up with him? Do you even love him back then?" Dawon asked  
  
  
"I do love him. But I want to love myself more, Im scared about judgement from people. Rowoon is a perfect boyfriend. The problem is me! I can't fight for him as much as he fight for me. "  
  
  
"I remember how you cried every night after you break up with him." Dawon chuckles and zuho hit his arm   
  
  
"I was so mean to him back then. I can't be surprise if he doesn't want to see me again."  
  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
  
  
"Am I happy? I don't know. I tried to enter a relationship for the past years but nothing works."  
  
  
"I guess you need a serious relationship now."  
  
  
"I tried to, maybe I better focus on my works for now. Anyway your nightclub is getting more and more famous now."  
  
  
"Thanks to youngbin for making the best cocktail drinks and to my handsome face." Dawon said that makes zuho rolled his eyes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days have been past so fast as zuho spending his time working on producing some good music with hwiyoung.   
  
  
"I'm here at the mall. I will buy gift for dawon hyung. I will make it quick and come back before 6pm." Zuho cut the call with hwiyoung, as the guy was complaining for him leaving his unfinished work  
  
  
He didn't know what to buy for dawon since he know the guy already has everything. He doesn't want to buy him a watch coz he know the brands he wants and he can't afford it.   
  
  
Zuho decided to went inside the clothing store. He remember dawon wore a shirt with that brand so he started to check every tops inside when someone suddenly bumped at his back  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" The person apologize immediately   
  
  
He faced the person and got shocked seeing hyeyoon infront of him  
  
  
"Zuho? Hi! Long time no see." Hyeyoon greeted him  
  
  
"Oh hi! How are you?"   
  
  
"I'm doing good. We just get back yesterday from Berlin. I'm happy to see you!"   
  
  
"I didn't know you'll come back."   
  
  
"I'm just actually here for vacation. I just visit my parents."  
  
  
"Mom, I'm hungry!" A little girl run towards hyeyoon and sob  
  
  
"Y-you have a daughter?" Zuho feel so uncomfortable seeing the kid and hyeyoon  
  
  
"Ah yes!" Hyeyoon smiled "baby later please? I'm still looking for a shirt for daddy!" She carry the girl and faced zuho again "we are actually waiting for rowoon. We are gonna eat dinner tonight. You wanna come? For sure he will be happy to see you!"  
  
  
Just by hearing the man's name makes him nervous for unknown reason. He believe himself that he already moved on but he is scared to see the guy or even just hearing his name. Especially now that rowoon already has a child with hyeyoon.   
  
  
"A-ah no. I-i still have works to do. I just wanna buy a gift for dawon hyung." He reason  
  
  
"I see. Then we will go first! Anyway can you give me your number?" She handed him her phone and zuho saved his number on it  
  
  
Hyeyoon smiled and waved her hand on him before leaving him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You what?" Dawon got shocked after zuho told him about hyeyoon "I didn't know she was here too."  
  
  
Zuho went straight to dawon's unit, hwiyoung and taeyang followed him too. They started drinking beer while playing games  
  
  
"So how do you feel?" Taeyang asked, seriously waiting for his response   
  
  
"I feel so uncomfortable especially when I saw her daughter."  
  
  
"What?" Hwiyoung stood up and didn't care if he lose the game "so how about you and rowoon hyung? Does it mean there is no chance for you again?"   
  
  
After he broke up with rowoon 7 years ago. He suffered so much about it and knowing rowoon fly to other country after what happened. He decided to tell his friends about his relationship with rowoon. He was expecting them to feel uncomfortable with him but they never make him feel that way. They comforted him and they feel more sad about the break up. They even said that him and rowoon look so good together.   
  
  
"How can you even be sure that it's his daughter? What if it's not his. You should ask him." Taeyang frowned  
  
  
"Why are you both more affected than zuho?" Dawon pointed at the two  
  
  
Zuho drink straight his can of beer as he think about the situation of him meeting rowoon after years  
  



	20. Chapter 20

As zuho entered the nightclub, dawon welcomed him immediately. He roam his glance around the place and saw some familiar faces, even jaeyoon and inseong who smiled and nods at him  
  
  
"Happy birthday hyung!" He greeted  
  
  
"I thought you are not gonna come." Dawon said as they both walk towards their friends  
  
  
Zuho sit beside taeyang and dawon sit beside him too. their table is filled with their close friends. He can't help but keep on looking around  
  
  
"He still not yet here." Dawon whispered   
  
  
"W-who? I'm looking for youngbin hyung." He reason  
  
  
"Youngbin is on the other table with chani and their friends."  
  
  
Zuho focus on talking with their friends and drinking some cocktail too, they have so many things they shared, having so busy days with work he doesn't have time to even went out for a coffee with them, he's glad to see them and talking to them at the moment  
  
  
"I need to go out for a while. Rowoon is outside." Dawon stood up while reading the text he got  
  
  
Zuho stared at his glass of martini before he drink it straight. He can't explain why he is trembling just by hearing rowoon's name. He took a deep breathe and took a glance on the person entered the place. Their friends are all looking at rowoon while the man is walking towards their table, smiling and giggling at their friends wowed seeing him  
  
  
"Hey bro, long time no see!" Jaeyoon said and rowoon handshake him  
  
  
"How's life?" Inseong asked  
  
  
"Doing good."  
  
  
"Go and sit beside zuho." Dawon said that makes rowoon glance on him  
  
  
Zuho sit straight as he swallow so hard. He is trying to stared at his empty glass since he feel uncomfortable looking at rowoon. He told them he already moved on but his actions can't cooperate.   
  
  
Rowoon immediately sit beside him but zuho didn't Dare to greet him. Zuho even noticed taeyang and hwiyoung keep on looking at both of them. He may not look at him that long but he can see how rowoon changed. He became more manly and handsome with his messy parted light Bangs hair  
  
  
"Hi!" Rowoon greeted him   
  
  
He look at their friends first who are now busy talking with each other but he saw hwiyoung's mouth formed an O obviously heard what rowoon said  
  
  
"H-hey." Zuho awkwardly said  
  
  
"How are you? I just heard you became successful now."   
  
  
Zuho didn't know the real reason why he feels uncomfortable, is it because it's been so long since they saw each other or because rowoon doesn't look affected about what happened to them in the past.   
  
  
"N-not really. I still have things to improve." Zuho said and rowoon nods  
  
  
"You are great though. I'm proud of you!"  
  
  
"Thanks." He tried to look at rowoon's eyes but he failed  
  
  
"Rowoon come here and have a drink!" Youngbin called him from the other table and rowoon nods  
  
  
"I'll just go there!" Rowoon smiled at him before he went to the other table  
  
  
"What did he said?" Hwiyoung sit beside him  
  
  
He even saw taeyang waiting for an answer too  
  
  
"Nothing. I will go to the restroom first." He stood up and left the two  
  
  
  
After he washed his hands and calm himself, he went back to their table but his friends are not there already, he saw them roaming around the place and some are busy dancing at the music. He sip another glass of martini while watching his friends at the dance floor  
  
  
"Why are you alone?" Rowoon asked and sit beside him holding a bottle of beer "don't drink too much!"   
  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm not drunk yet." He said and rowoon just nod  
  
  
He can see how rowoon is busy with his phone until it ring and the man immediately answered it.   
  
  
"Yes? I told you I attended a friend's birthday. I will go home in 15 minutes." Rowoon said to the other line "yes I know my schedule. No need to remind me!" Rowoon chuckles   
  
  
Zuho didn't know who and what are they talking to and he tried to ignore it  
  
  
"15 more minutes and I think I need to go home." Rowoon said and zuho knows the guy is talking to him  
  
  
"Ah okay!"  
  
  
They became quiet for a minute and zuho can feel that rowoon is staring at him, while him trying not to distract with those stares  
  
  
"Are you not curious if I'm doing okay for the past years?" Rowoon asked that make zuho froze for a second  
  
  
"I-i'm sure you're now has a happy life. You are surely a successful doctor now!" Zuho said and took a glance on rowoon who is now staring at the bottle of beer he was holding  
  
  
"You think so?" Rowoon chuckles "anyway can you give me your number?" He handed zuho his phone and zuho stared at it first before saving his number on it "let's have dinner once I'm done with my schedule for 2 days." Rowoon stood up "I need to go now." He patted zuho's head first before he left him  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zuho woke up late after drinking too much last night. He stood up and walk to the kitchen to drink water. Since he doesn't have busy schedule yet, he decided to rest for a day. He is still staying at the unit rowoon bought for them. He paid the remaining balance and took care of the unit. It's important for rowoon so he decided to stay in it.   
  
  
He checked his phone and saw a message from hyeyoon  
  
  
Hi zuho! It's me hyeyoon, Are you busy today? Can we have some coffee?   
\- hyeyoon  
  
  
He is clueless why the lady wants to meet him  
  
  
Sure! I'm free.  
\- zuho  
  
  
  
Hyeyoon sent him the place where they are gonna meet up. Zuho immediately took a shower and wore a comfortable clothes  
  
  
He parked his car infront of the cafe, he saw hyeyoon as he entered the place.   
  
  
"Hey sorry I'm late!" Zuho said before he sit   
  
  
"No it's okay. I just went here too early! I ordered you latte and cheesecake since someone told me it's your taste."  
  
  
"Uh yeah, thanks."   
  
  
"Sorry if I ask you for a meet up all of a sudden. I hope you're not busy." Hyeyoon awkwardly smile before she sip on her coffee  
  
  
"No it's okay. I don't have much project these days."  
  
  
"I heard that you are now a music producer? Congrats!"  
  
  
"Thanks." Zuho smiled  
  
  
"Well I also want to apologize about being a bitch in the past. That's why I wanna meet you today."  
  
  
"Hey it's okay. It's been 7 years already. We are all matured now and obviously you have a happy life with rowoon now."  
  
  
"Rowoon is really a nice guy. He took care of me for years. I just felt bad about what happened to both of you in the past and I feel like I'm one of the reason why you guys split up. Well to be honest I know there is something between you two but since I like him and I'm a brat in the past I want to steal him from you." Hyeyoon bit her lip and zuho can't help but took a deep breath  
  
  
"I appreciate you for apologizing about the past happened. Thanks!"   
  
  
"I know that time even if I followed rowoon in Berlin I know he will still not gonna like me but I still tried. Now I'm thankful that I followed him there and continue my study, I met a guy and fell in love, now look at me, happily married with a beautiful daughter."  
  
  
Zuho got confused with hyeyoon's words  
  
  
"Wait what? Aren't you married with rowoon?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"What? No! During my study, I met a medicine student too and we graduated together, fell in love and built our own clinic. Rowoon is still single though. He pushed himself with their business since the time he turn his back at his dream."  
  
  
"I-i don't get it. I thought he is a doctor now?"  
  
  
"He's been struggling a lot during the time you break up with him. It's his fault for not telling you his problem too. But I don't think I have right to explain everything too. Much better if you ask him about it."  
  
  
Zuho almost lose an air on his chest because of what he heard. He feels like someone is stabbing his heart.   
  


  
  
The worst distance between two people are misunderstanding and fear


	21. Chapter 21

"Really? Oh my god." Dawon said in a loud voice  
  
  
Zuho called his friends to come to his unit and he told them about what hyeyoon said to him  
  
  
"That's sad hyung. I feel bad for him!" Hwiyoung added  
  
  
"He must suffered a lot." Taeyang pouted  
  
  
"You should talk to him." Dawon sip on his beer and took a bite of his pizza  
  
  
"I know. I really want to talk to him too but I don't think I can still face him." Zuho complained  
  
  
"There you are again. You want to avoid your situation like what you did in the past. Zuho I know you still like him." Dawon said  
  
  
"Hyung you can't stop the feelings you have for someone, you can't lie to yourself either. Your heart knows the truth all too well!" Taeyang slap him with words   
  
  
"But you know on the positive side, he is still single!" Hwiyoung giggles  
  
  
"Should i text him?" Taeyang raised his phone  
  
  
"No. Not now!" Zuho said  
  
  
"I'm sorry but I already did." Taeyang smiled "oh wait he replied."  
  
  
"What did he said?" Dawon excitedly asked  
  
  
"He said he can't go tonight since he is still in a meeting."  
  
  
"What did you told him?" Hwiyoung raised his brow  
  
  
"I told him if he is available to drink with us!"  
  
  
"Don't disturb him. I will talk to him once I'm ready." Zuho said but his friends didn't listen to him  
  
  
"Tell him we are here at zuho's unit."  
  
  
Taeyang followed what dawon said and after a second rowoon replied  
  
  
"Wow! He said he will come."  
  
  
"He is still inlove." Dawon laughed   
  
  
While his friends are waiting for rowoon they decided to play games on ps4. as they enjoying it, someone knock at the door, they all immediately stood up and pointing to each other on who will gonna open the door. Dawon immediately walk and open it to welcome rowoon inside.   
  
  
"Hi! I didn't buy anything since I can feel that you guys already eating." Rowoon sit at the couch beside zuho  
  
  
"I thought you have a meeting!" Dawon asked  
  
  
"I ended it already." Rowoon smiled and took a can of beer  
  
  
"Wow!" Hwiyoung said while looking at zuho  
  
  
Zuho can see how rowoon keep on looking in every corner of the unit quietly   
  
  
"Anyway youngbin texted me, they need me at the club so I think I need to go now." Dawon stood up and stared at the two guys beside him  
  
  
"Oh shoot. I forgot I have early schedule tomorrow! I need to go home now. Let's go hwi, drive me home since I don't have a car." Taeyang stood up too and hwi followed him  
  
  
"Wait what? I thought you guys are free tonight." Zuho grab dawon's arm and he can see how rowoon trying not to smile  
  
  
"Sorry man. Work and money first! Rowoon is here, you will not get bored!"   
  
  
His three friends immediately went out of his unit and left him with rowoon  
  
  
"I-i'm sorry about that." Zuho trying not to be awkward  
  
  
"It's okay." Rowoon sip on his beer while looking around "I didn't know you still stayed in this unit until now."  
  
  
"Uh yeah. I save money and paid for the remaining balance! I took care of this unit since I know you like this place."  
  
  
"Thanks." Rowoon smiled while staring at his beer  
  
  
"I actually met hyeyoon this afternoon. Uh she told me about how you S-struggled in the past. I didn't know that you didn't continue your dream." Zuho is trying to look at rowoon "i-i'm sorry!"  
  
  
"It's actually my fault for not telling you about it. My hand got injured and I failed at everything, everyone keep on telling me that I can't pass if I will just ignored my hand." Rowoon said while looking at his hand "my father got into accident, my grades were dropping, our business almost get bankrupt. Im actually tired but everytime I look at you, every problem disappear."  
  
  
"I-i'm sorry." Zuho can't even control the tears that's starting to fall from his eyes   
  
  
"I need you that night. You are my only reason to hang on but you pushed me away." Rowoon smiled bitterly "but I understand. I know you have your reason."  
  
  
"H-how was your father?"  
  
  
"He died while I'm trying to revive our company especially our hotel in Berlin. He died while I'm away." He lean his head on the couch  
  
  
"I-i'm sorry for being selfish. I didn't know!" Zuho said while looking at rowoon, letting his tears rolled on his cheeks  
  
  
"Did you regret breaking up with me?" Rowoon asked while staring at the ceiling   
  
  
"I'll lie if I said no coz I do regret it. I regret it a lot!" He covered his face for crying too much and rowoon immediately hug him "after I heard that you left, I realize my regrets. I was scared! I'm scared to live alone. I was scared to see my future without you. I was so scared that I will never see you again. I'm so stupid! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being weak. For not fighting for you! For letting my insecurity and fear eats me up. I'm sorry for giving you up so easily." He burst from crying  
  
  
"Dont cry. I understand! I'm here now." Rowoon gently tap zuho's back "that's the only thing I wanna hear. I guess 7 years space is enough for you to rest? Coz I'm here again and I will gonna win you back no matter what happens."  
  
  
Zuho released himself from rowoon's hug while wiping his tears   
  
  
"I tried to forget you but it didn't work. When dawon hyung told me you get married with hyeyoon, it really breaks my heart."  
  
  
"That will never happen. I spend my time, days and years running and saving my dad's business so I can comeback to you and will make you proud even though I didn't fulfill my dream as a doctor."  
  
  
"I am always proud of you." He wrapped his arms around rowoon's waist and lean his head on the man's chest "thank you for coming back. How was your hand?"   
  
  
"It's fine now. I did some treatment while I'm on the other country."  
  
  
Zuho released from hugging rowoon  
  
  
"Did you ever have a girlfriend while you are in Berlin?"   
  
  
"Well yes." Rowoon chuckles when he saw zuho rolled his eyes "once but it didn't work." He grab zuho's hand and hug him "I tried but at the end of the day it's still you. It's always been you!"  
  
  


True love will always find a way to come back

  



	22. Final chapter

Zuho woke up without rowoon by his side. He saw a note at the side table and immediately read it  
  


I have meeting this morning. Let's meet later at night and have dinner together   
  
  
He smiled as he stood up and went to the kitchen to drink water. He saw the breakfast rowoon made for him. He eat it slowly and took a photo of it before he send it to rowoon  
  
  
Thanks for the breakfast babe. See you later!   
\- zuho

Rowoon texted him the place they are gonna meet since he told him that he wants to eat pasta.   
  
  
When he entered the restaurant, he immediately saw rowoon at the corner side table gently waving at him  
  
  
"Am I late?" Zuho asked and sit infront of rowoon  
  
  
"No, I'm just early." Rowoon smiled while staring straight at his man who is now looking at the menu  
  
  
"Stop staring." Zuho rolled his eyes "what do you want? I'm craving for pasta."  
  
  
"Steak for me. I don't want pasta, that food is a curse." He Shook his head  
  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
  
"You don't remember? You broke up with me after feeding me pasta. I never eat pasta after that." Rowoon said that makes zuho laugh  
  
  
As they only waited for few minutes for their foods to came, zuho immediately take his pasta and a slice of pizza while rowoon only ordered a steak  
  
  
"Are you hungry?" Rowoon asked curiously while looking at zuho gently eating the pasta  
  
  
"You want?"  
  
  
"No. Not the pasta!"  
  
  
"Pizza? Here." He slice a piece of it and immediately feed it to rowoon  
  
  
Rowoon didn't expect zuho to act too sweet in public. He can't help but smile  
  
  
As they quietly eating, zuho grab a piece of tissue and wipe the side of rowoon's lips  
  
  
"Too messy." Zuho teased smiling   
  
  
After they ate, rowoon told zuho that he is gonna sleep at his unit so they decided to went home. As they parked the car at the parking lot of the condo, zuho grab rowoon's hand and interlock their fingers while they are walk their way to their unit  
  
  
"You are making me blush many times tonight." Rowoon chuckles  
  
  
Zuho just laughed as he enjoyed rowoon's reaction with his sweetness   
  
  
Zuho decided to watch movie first while rowoon is taking a shower, he got distracted when hwi call him  
  
  
"Why?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"Do you know that people are now talking about you on sns?"  
  
  
"What? Why?" He sit straight and pause the movie so he can hear hwi clearly  
  
  
"Someone posted your photo with rowoon while you're at the restaurant and walking while holding each other's hands. I don't know who did it but maybe those so called fans of yours. Better to check on it."  
  
  
He immediately cut the call and check his sns, the photos spread in every site and even get an article about it. He can't help but read comments too when most of it are people who are shocked about him having a relationship with a man. He saw some negative and even a positive comments  
  
  
"What's that?" Rowoon grab his phone at his hand  
  
  
Zuho got surprised because of rowoon's serious tone  
  
  
"Who took these? This is illegal. I will gonna file a complain on whoever took that photos." Rowoon frowned as he dialled a number on his phone  
  
  
"Hey calm down it's fine." He hold rowon's arm to stop him from calling someone "I will fix this."  
  
  
Rowoon stared at him for a second before he drop his phone and took a deep breath  
  
  
"I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry it happens." Rowoon gently touch zuho's cheek  
  
  
"No it's fine. Don't worry! I'm okay." He said and rowoon nods   
  
  
They both look at zuho's phone when it suddenly ring, he immediately excuse himself and went to his studio room  
  
  
"yes hello!" He started  
  
  
"Hey zuho. I'm sorry to say but I think we need to cancel our project with you." Said from the other line  
  
  
"Wait what? But why? We are doing good right?" He massage his temple out of frustration   
  
  
"You've been in a hot trend because of your scandal tonight. I can't let our album to get involved with the issue. I'm sorry! Bye."  
  
  
He bite his lower lip to avoid himself from cursing. He was about to went out when his phone ring again and his mom's name pop up on it, he was hesitating to answer it at first but he have to  
  
  
"Mom?"   
  
  
"Son, are you okay?" His mom asked and he can feel how worried she is  
  
  
"Yes mom I'm good."  
  
  
"I saw an article about you. I just wanna tell you that no matter what happens, I will support you."  
  
  
Zuho can't even control the tears fell from his eyes  
  
  
"Mom I'm... I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about me and my relationship with rowoon."   
  
  
He heard the door open and saw rowoon walk towards him  
  
  
"It's okay son, as long as you are happy. Me, your dad and bora will always here for you. You can love whoever you want to love because you deserve to be happy."  
  
  
As he cut the calls, zuho immediately hug rowoon and cry on his chest while the guy didn't say anything and just hug him back

Zuho woke up with a swollen eyes, he saw a note at the table from rowoon saying that he have an important meeting. He didn't noticed that he woke up so late and missed dawon's calls and texts so he decided to call him back  
  
  
"Dude my god I've been calling you many times. I was worried you know?" Dawon almost scream at him  
  
  
"I'm sorry I just woke up."  
  
  
"Wow! Looks like you got a good sleep huh. How are you?"  
  
  
"I'm doing fine I guess."  
  
  
"I checked the articles about you this morning but everything is gone now. It all got removed. I guess your man did a thing about it. So what's your plan?"  
  
  
Zuho opened his laptop after his call with dawon. He took a shower and dress a nice clothes. He exhale all his stress first before he open his sns acc and did a livestream. He decided to explain and announce about his issue live  
  
  
It take few minutes before he speak up while the views are increasing and comments are coming  
  


"Good afternoon to all." He stop for a while before he speak again "you guys know me right? I'm here today to talk about my issue last night. I want to be honest with you all. Yes I'm in a relationship with a guy. I'm inlove with a guy and I'm happy about it." He took a deep breath as he saw some positive comments about it "some called it scandal but I wanna tell you all that love and being inlove is never been a scandal. It may be a big issue to others about a guy being in a relationship with same gender but let's all stop making it a big deal, I hope people will start normalizing that love has no gender. I know I can't please everyone about my status but I don't care. I don't want to make the same mistakes again like what I did in the past. I will gonna stop hiding and for the last thing, yes I'm happily inlove with my man. Thank you for understanding!" He smiled first before he turn off his live  
  
  
He hold his chest as he feels lile it's gonna burst, he was trembling but it makes him happy.   
  
  
"I made it!" He said to himself while wiping the tears that fell from his eyes  
  
  
He checked his phone and saw his friends messages, giving him praised for being brave and congratulating him  
  
  
He waited until night but he never get any text from rowoon when he was about to send him one, the guy suddenly call him  
  
  
"Can you come to the rooftop?" Rowoon said  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
  
"Fine!" He chuckles as he cut the call  
  
  
He went out of the unit and immediately ride an elevator to get to the rooftop. As he open the door to it, he saw rowoon looking at the stars quietly, zuho walk towards the man and gently tap his shoulder  
  
  
"Why do you want me to come here?" Zuho asked  
  
  
"They said there will be a fireworks tonight. I wanna watch it with you. 2 more minutes!" Rowoon smiled at him "I saw your live this afternoon. I'm so happy! Thank you." He gently kiss zuho's forehead   
  
  
The fireworks started and zuho was amazed with different type and styles of fireworks in the night sky, it makes him more happy. He feels like he is free now. He is free from his own fear  
  
  
"I waited for 7 years for this night to come." Rowoon broke the silence  
  
  
Zuho almost drop his jaw when he saw rowoon knelt on the ground and pulled out a small box with a beautiful ring on it  
  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Zuho trying to control his emotion  
  
  
"Asking you to marry me I guess?" Rowoon chuckles "so zuho, will you marry me?"  
  
  
"YES! ofcourse yes." He grab rowoon and hug him tight   
  
  
"You can't escape me now."  
  
  
  
TRUE LOVE STAYS, EVEN IN DIFFICULT TIMES~


End file.
